Hate That I Love You
by MISTALI
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr and Kate-Lynn Orton hate each other, always have, always will. Can a sudden big change change the hatred between them or will no remarks be passed? Please R&R. Ted X oc. Rating might change. Please R&R!
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I deleted 'My Jeff Hardy Story'. I wasn't able to commit to it but I will with this one. A new chapter will come up weekly instead of varied times. I have eight chapter already done but I'm still going to do it weekly. It will be easier. I was originally going to put the whole thing up when it was completed but I changed my mind. There's no suspense in that. Please enjoy and review. I would really appreciate it. ~ MISTALI ~ xxx**

**_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!_**

"Oh yeah? Prove it." he retorted.

Just to clear confusion, I'm having an argument with Ted DiBiase who seems to find annoying me amusing. He took my phone and sent a text to John Cena saying that I was mad about him and all this. People say it's lover's quarrel. Bull isn't it?

"I know you sent the message. I wouldn't say anything like that to him." I said.

"Yo, Kate-Lynn, I didn't think you felt like that." John Cena said his phone in his hand, surprise surprise, waving it across to me. I think that he wrestles with that in his pocket.

"I didn't send that." I told him.

"Let me guess. Ted stole your phone, sent the text pretending he was you and is denying it." John said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Exactly. See. My best friend believes me." I made my way back to my dressing room to change. After showering, I changed into a baggy tank top and skinny jeans. Most people would be wearing heels but I couldn't wear them to save my life. I wore runners instead.

My match was over for this week but I had to go back out to the ring with Legacy so I left to meet the guys.

* * *

"We have a new associate." Cody announced to the booing crowd. "My daughter, the fourth generation of Orton reign." Randy introduced. Wow. Randy never introduced me like that. I finally left my position at the curtain and walked down the ramp, remembering what I had to do.

Last Wednesday came back into my mind. Ted wasn't happy when our director told us that I was going to be a part of Legacy now. To be honest I was delighted that I was part of the team. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere.

The crowd was a little shocked I think. I would. It's not every Raw episode that a Diva joins a guys team. I'm happy though.

Sliding under the ropes I took Randy's (I call him that instead of dad. It's easier) hand and he pulled me to my feet.

I looked at Ted to see him watching me. He was majorly pissed even though he knew about the whole thing already. I smirked at him smugly, and he glared at me.

"Kate-Lynn is going to be competing on behalf of Legacy for the Diva's championship, I will win my WWE championship from Cena while Cody and Ted will take the Unified Tag Team Championships." Randy declared arrogantly.

The crowd booed. I don't know why but it felt good to be booed. It actually made me feel more confident somehow.

I took the microphone from Randy. He looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him, meaning that I only wanted it for a minute.

"You didn't think that goody Diva would always stay goody did you?" I laughed. "I'm an Orton for Christ sake."

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye and saw Jack Swagger coming out of the audience. He took Eve Torres' microphone from her while typically checking her out. She rolled her eyes at him but I caught her looking at him up and down before resuming to 'herself'.

"Sorry to interrupt. Miss Orton, as pretty as ever." He said winking at me and half-saluted. I gave him a small smile back but made sure Randy didn't see it. He hated Jack so much it's indescribable. He says that Jack's a dumbass. Poor Jack.

"Don't bother. Flattery isn't getting you anywhere." Randy said unimpressed. What he didn't know is that myself and Jack are really good friends.

"Well can I at least get one chance at the championship before you?" Jack asked.

"No. If I lose, which won't happen, then go and challenge Cena of you want to. Just don't get me involved with you." Randy snapped. Ouch. Harsh much? I could see in Jack's eyes that the comment hit home.

"Come on." I said pulling Randy towards the ropes to leave. "We'll talk backstage." I mouthed to Jack. Randy was having none of it and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. "You're friends with him, aren't you?" he hissed. This was all part of the show, but I think that some of the emotion behind it was real. Without waiting for an answer he shoved me into Jack, who caught me around my waist protectively. I saw Ted turn away angrily, as if he were going to lash out suddenly. I don't know whether it was to Jack, Randy or me, but I knew that wasn't par of the show.

We got backstage but the camera was still running for the audience.

"Randy, it doesn't matter of they're friends. I know you have the whole fatherly thing going on but myself and Ted will keep an eye on her. Right Ted?" Cody reassured. Ah Cody, always there for you, no matter what. He always seems to make things a whole lot better too. Ted said nothing. That's something new for him. He always had an opinion in these things to get me into worse trouble.

"Fine. Friends only." Randy snapped. I knew he still wasn't happy with the idea.

"Thanks Randy." I said and Jack left. I'd say the poor guys is freaked. Thank God it's the end of the show. We're all tired.

"That guys is a fool." I heard Ted mutter, but pretended I didn't. Our cue to leave came. Looking at Randy, I knew I was ready for a lashing when we get back to the locker room. I think I'll try to escape to my own. Randy doesn't know where it is, and I hope no one is going to tell him.

* * *

The camera turned off and the rest of the show was held in the ring. Before I left for my own locker room but Randy held me back. "What the hell are you thinking be with that disgrace. No Orton talks with another lower than themselves." I think he exploded. I had my earphones in and he didn't see them so I completely tuned him out. Duh. Cody stepped towards me and took out my earphones. That guy has so much cop on its hard to try and do something that I don't want Randy to know about without him knowing. (Sorry. Awkward sentence.)

"Hey! I was listening to that." I moaned as he held out his palm for my iPod, giving me a look that said: 'Give me the iPod now'.

I sighed, made a face, and handed it to him. He does a better job at being my dad than Randy does.

I sat down on one of the crates and listened to Randy's giving out, but ended up catching John's eye. He began to fool around behind Randy, trying to make me laugh. I had to bite my lip to not laugh.

Randy caught me looking over his head and spun she was in the middle of a match. Crazy these lot are, but they're teaching me the best stuff to do.

Then the two people that would definitely give me away for laughing came along. D-Generation-X, a legendry tag team.

"Hey Kate-Lynn. We need your help for a second." Shawn called. Happy to get away from the lecture, I yelled coming back to them. Randy gave them his 'look of death'.

Hunter looked at his invisible watch. "Don't worry dad. We'll have her back by the time she needs to get ready for whatever." He said as Shawn took my arm.

"Ted, go with them." Randy ordered. The four of us moaned, us being Ted, Shawn, Hunter and I.

"But he's a spoilsport. He can't smile!" Shawn complained.

"I'll go." John piped up. He was up to something, that's for sure. Probably a way to either get me in trouble or to try and play matchmaker with Ted and I. Eugh. Ted.

"I can take care of myself quite easily thank you very much. Anyway, you know these two won't let anything happen to me. They know you'll track them down. You're not Legend Killer for nothing." I said as I was led to the other end of the arena.

John came anyway, but Ted didn't. "You big child." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. It's great." He grinned.

"What do you want me for?" I asked the two guys as I was led into a dark room, which had DX's locker room written on the door in black and green.

"We want to test our new toy that's going on sale on WWESHOP, and you're our volunteer." Shawn asked, in a way too sweet for my liking.

"I volunteered? All I remember was daydreaming about.." Shawn and Hunter looked very curious now, both looking at me expectantly. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I raised an eyebrow at them, smirking.

To be honest, I probably was thinking of the Tommy Tiernan show I was looking at on DVD last night. I got a great laugh out of it, especially when he was talking about the woman that fell down the step at the funeral in church and the lads started to laugh. (Here's the link to it on youtube: **.com/watch?v=Z43v54S_zPQ**)

".. Ted DiBiase." I heard John say.

Hunter spayed out the water he was drinking. "That old guy. He's old enough to be your granddad." He said wide eyed to me.

"Junior." John added with a grin. Hunter relaxed again. "If it's just him." Shawn said waving his hand as if he were brushing the conversation away.

"I was so not daydreaming about _him_." I protested but they weren't having any of it.

I heard a laugh and Hornswoggle ran around my legs. He still had the DX merchandise on him.

"Hey! It's our mascot!" Shawn yelled.

"Hornswoggle, could you leave us for a while. We're in the middle of something at the minute." Hunter asked.

"Ah leave him guys." I said with an innocent smile.

Hornswoggle stuck out his tongue and ran off, laughing like a maniac.

"Now is there anything that you would like to admit to us before we do this to you?" John led me further into the room and closed the door behind us.

The locker room was decorated very well. The windows were blacked out, and the bulbs in the lights above us were replaced with bright green ones which illuminated the room nicely, and wasn't overdone. Little green twinkly lights were hung up around the room too. Black balloons with DX written in spray paint were all over the room, meaning the walls, ceiling, lockers and all over the floor. Fair play to them. They sure make the most out of their locker room when they come around.

"Uh no. Why did you guys close the door?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Relax. We can't have camera's peeking into all of our conversations. Think of it as behind the scenes." Hunter said, finding a hidden camera sitting in his bag, on record of course. He cleared the memory, turned it off and slipped it into his bag. I'd say that isn't the first time that has happened.

"Why do you guys think that I have something to admit?" I questioned.

"You're full of why's today aren't you? Can't we have a turn at asking questions." Shawn didn't wait for an answer. He just asked away anyway.

"What was your dad talking to you about?" I looked at him funny. Why would he want to kn....I get it.

"Guys, he wasn't talking about you. He was trying to convince me to stop being friends with Jack." I told him. Shawn looked upset.

"I'll try to bring you into the conversation next time." I promised them. "As for you." I turned to John, who tried so hard to look like he was doing nothing.

"Were you trying to get me in trouble?" I asked. He took his hat off and scratched his head, like he does when he gets nervous or confused.

"I thought it would be funny." He grinned. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Funny? Me being busted by Randy is not funny." I hit him which caused him to start laughing.

A knock came on the door. I went to answer it since I was closest but Hunter cut across me and answered it, only opening the door so that he could stick his head out. You'd think he was hiding something from me.

I looked at Shawn questioningly but Hunter called him outside. "John, occupy her while we be in our meeting." John nodded.

Hunter and Shawn weren't long in their 'meeting'. When I asked what it was about they changed the subject very quickly. If they're trying to hide something then they're doing a very bad job.

Shawn's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello."

"Uh-huh."

"Now?"

"Ok."

"We'll head over now."

"All there?"

"Good. Bye." He closed over his fancy Sony Ericsson phone and nodded to Hunter who turned to me. This was all taking place directly in front of me, as if I wasn't there.

I narrowed my eyes at the two. "What are you two at?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hunter said taking out a blindfold.

John pulled me to my feet and tied the blindfold across my eyes.

His strong hands gripped my shoulders and guided me somewhere. My senses flew sky high.

"What are you lot at?" I asked shakily. I don't like being sightless. My shoulders were tensed up completely.

"Will you relax? You'd think we're after kidnapping you." John said, squeezing my shoulders. "How do you think I feel?" I asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"Calm down, calm down. Give us a few minutes." Shawn said tapping my arm. I suddenly recoiled.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting you're blindfolded." Shawn apologized sheepishly. I mumbled a whatever until John walked me into a wall.

"John!" I yelled, not knowing where I was going to hit, so ended up waving my hands through air. "Sorry." I could just imagine the grin on his face.

"Are we there yet?" I impatiently asked.

"Yeah, we are." Shawn said and took away the blindfold.

"Why am I standing in front of the doors to the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Do you have anything to admit?" John asked again.

"It's still the same answer as last time." I replied, confused why suddenly the question crept back up again.

"We know different." Hunter said and pushed open the doors. I looked at the scene before me, my breath taken from my lungs. A huge, and I mean huge, poster was up on the back wall. Written on it in block capitals were: HAPPY SEVENTEENTH B-DAY KATE-LYNN!

I grinned. The whole thing was set up. Randy giving out to me to keep me distracted, or maybe that part was real, then John and the guys taking over the babysitting for another while until they got everything set up in here. Well done to them.

Good job I changed out of my wrestling gear and into something a whole lot more decent. Going in anything else would just be embarrassing.

The whole of Raw was there, as was my best best friend from back home in St Louis. He grinned his sparkly grin at me. I ran into the room and hugged him tightly. I've missed him so much ever since I've joined WWE months ago. He visited me every second weekend. He was going to pay the bills for them but I had bet him to it. He needed the money for college.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." I muffled into his shirt. I heard him laugh. I love Joe, but in a brotherly way.

Randy put his hand on my back in a proud father sort of way. I looked up at him and smiled. I knew what he was going to say. Mam. (**A/N**: Randy's wife is still Samantha, only the couple are older, since they'd had Kate-Lynn, although Ted and Cody are the same age. I know I'm being awkward but please stick with me.)

"She would have been so proud of you, even if she didn't like the only other girl of the family joining the business." I nodded sadly.

Mam died a fortnight after I joined Raw. She had a sudden heart attack and died before getting to hospital. I sobbed for hours that night on the way home on Vince's private plane. She was always a beautiful woman. She had long, silky black hair, green eyes and was very tall. I knew she had been sick before we left for Salt Lake City but we thought that she would just get antibiotics and she'd be better in a few days or so. Instead it went the other way and her health went rapidly downhill. Randy had managed to hold himself together at the hospital but at home that night, I heard his crying. I knew he needed his time alone so I had left him. I'd do anything to see my mum again. I remember that I had been with Ted back at home in the car, on the way to the hospital, sobbing my eyes out into his already damp shirt. Why was I with Ted?

Snapping out of my depressing trance, I looked around to the cheerful faces surrounding me. No need to be down in the past. It's my birthday!

* * *

After talking with everyone and catching up with Joe, the lights dimmed dramatically. Then the tune began. I moaned, knowing what was going on.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you....." everyone chanted. I felt myself go a little red.

"Be happy. You deserve it." Jack said draping his arm casually across my shoulders.

"Randy's going to kill you." I told him. He laughed.

"I know." I saw a cake with brightly lit candles stuck into it.

Ted set it onto the table and stood aside. I smiled friendly at him, which he copied.

Cody stood beside me and made sure my hair didn't light on fire.

Making my wish, I blew out the candles and Cody bear-hugged me.

"What did you wish for?" Santino asked. I put my index finger across my lips. He moaned.

"If I tell it won't come true." I saw John was about to open his mouth to say something that was all too familiar, but gave him the 'Randy death-glare'. He pursed his lips shut for the rest of the night, but I knew I hadn't heard the last of him so I might as well enjoy the peace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. After Party

**I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.**

**I am so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I have a reminder on my phone, telling me to update, but my phone didn't remind me. Please accept my apology and please enjoy the chapter. I think it's my favourite one so far.**

**Chapter 2: After party**

* * *

Joe is staying in the same hotel as we are, and is leaving when we are. He had only came to wish me a happy birthday.

The Divas tried to drag me out to party with them for my birthday but I made up an excuse as somehow it worked.

I was disguised while Joe and the guys just stood there. They only had a hat on which made them fit in so easily. It was quite funny actually on how we looked. I wore a wig that I brought around with me. You'd think that I was Hannah Montana. Ouch. It was light brown and sat on me nicely and looked like my real hair.

I spent as much time as I could with Joe so that we could catch up but also stuck with the others too.

Ted seemed to be in a better mood while we were standing around playing pool. There was only the five of us, Randy, Legacy boys, Joe and I. Joe was winning at the moment, which the other guys weren't happy about. He had learned and practiced during the weekend with the lads, which he became friends with a load of since I left and he started college. Randy nearly snapped his cue in half by hitting it hard on the table to distract Joe when he was aiming. Cody finally gave me back my iPod. When I took it, I glared at him, which he found very funny.

Our drinks were sitting on the counter beside us, as well as our personal stuff. I noticed someone getting closer and closer to my wallet. When I saw him going to grab it I grabbed his wrist and twisted it awkwardly. He yelled out loudly, causing everyone in the bar to quit their chatting and look at us nosily. I pinned his face on the counter.

"You do know I'm not drunk." I told him. I noticed that my wig had fallen off and the sudden reaction of the guys knocked their stuff out. People began to rush towards us. I gave the guy one knee at the small of the back, downed the rest of my drink and left with the guys. We ran across the street and down an alley at top speed. Randy was the fastest of us, with the rest of us closely behind.

As we were being pursued, the crowd had gotten bigger.

We narrowly escaped into our hotel. The security guard made sure that everyone left us alone and left the building.

* * *

After entering my room that I was sharing with two other Divas I collapsed onto the bottom bunk of one of the bunk bed set. Their chatter stopped.

I got my PJ's and walked to the bathroom. My PJ's consisted of a baggy white t-shirt and shorts that reached my knees. I'm not a fan of short shorts. Too cold. When I put them on I opened the door to hear them talking. I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth and leaned against the doorframe.

Surprise, surprise. They're talking about who they think is the best looking on Raw.

"Well I personally think Evan is cute." Kelly said with a grin.

"You would." Eve replied.

"Well who do you like?" Melina countered.

"Jack." Eve said proudly.

I spat out my toothpaste from the door and straight into the sink. I smiled but then washed out my mouth.

"I must tell him that." I told them, taking my phone out of my jeans.

"You do and I'll tell Ted you fancy him." Eve threatened. I gagged.

"Me fancy Ted. Are you nuts?" I asked her, but put the phone away anyway. Just as I was going to drop the phone I heard the 'ding dong' of my message alert.

"I bet that's him now." Melina smiled and tried to look over my shoulder. I held the screen to my chest.

"It is isn't it." Kelly grinned at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"No it's not. It's Randy." I told them and replied quickly, saying g'nite.

"He's good looking." Melina smiled.

"Hello! Daughter in the room here! And yuck!" I yelled.

"Will you chill? We're only messing." Kelly laughed.

A knock came on the door. Kelly jumped off the bed cheerfully and answered.

A guys voice was heard. Kelly reached behind her and indicated us to come over and listen. We did and hid behind the door since it wasn't open too much. I peeked through the gap between the door and saw Evan with a child's grin covering most of his face. No wonder Kelly was a little funny.

"Do you girls want to come down to the room with us. One of the guys found a huge room and we're going to have a party there. We're calling it an under 28's night. There'll be about ten of us there." Evan explained. I thought it was safe to show myself.

"Is Randy going to be there?" I asked. Evan understood immediately.

"Nah. Under 28's." Evan repeated. I nodded and retreated to my bed.

"So are you guys coming?" Evan asked.

"Yeah." Melina said. The three of us looked at her.

"I'm too old, remember. I'm thirty." She said and took up her book. "Go on ahead and have some fun before we leave on our flight tomorrow morning. You can sleep on the plane. If Randy visits I'll tell him you're gone to the bathroom." Melina said before I could ask. I thanked her.

"We'll be down in a minute Evan." Kelly said and got the room number from him.

I just slipped on my slippers and went with Evan. I hadn't time to wait for the girls to get themselves make-up'd.

"How big is this party going to be?" I asked.

"There's you girls and then the lads from Raw like Ted and Cody and them. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Is Ted and Cody going to mouth to Randy? If he knew then I could be cremated." I warned Evan.

"Will you calm. Randy knows nothing about.."

"Knows nothing about what?" Randy asked walking up the corridor behind us.

"About the party we were going to have for Ted's birthday in a week. We just thought that you wouldn't be able to keep the secret in case you'd get drunk." I think I just gave myself a brilliant idea.

"Good idea. I won't get drunk. Can I help you guys with anything?" Randy asked.

"No. That would give something away to him. You and Cody are going to have nothing to do with it. I didn't tell Cody yet either. We're just spreading the idea around the team." Evan continued. I nodded.

Randy smiled. "After weeks of fighting you've finally decided to do something nice for Ted. I'm proud." Randy said and hugged me. I rolled my eyes while he couldn't see me. Talk about gullible.

* * *

After he left Evan and I hurried to the newfound room. All of the guys were here already and whispering. I spotted Joe across the room with Ted. I made my way across to them.

"You're at the party? I thought Randy would kill you." Joe said just sending a text.

"He doesn't know. Although I did lie to him." I added.

"What would you do if I told Randy that you were out partying with older guys?" Ted narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'd go and tell Chris Masters you fancy him. He's as straight as a roundabout." I told him in a smart reply.

I noticed Ted shiver. I smirked.

"Gotcha." I told him. He stood closer to me challengingly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't intimidating." I told him and walked off to the girls who had just arrived, of course, make-up'd.

"Oh we're going to have a word with you when we get back to the room." Eve told me and then made her way to Jack. I shook my head at the two and then saw Kelly head off to Evan, who had called her over to him.

"Well that sucks." I said and made my way back to the two guys.

"Aw. Did your friends leave you?" Ted sneered.

"For your info, they've left with their boy toys." I told him without looking at him.

"Hey guys. Get into a circle. We're playing spin the bottle." The group of us did so.

I didn't know what the Raw version was though. Randy never mentioned it but I did hear it said before.

"Here's the rules for those who don't know." Evan said holding a glass water bottle in his hand.

"Let's make it simple. Half of this room is made of guys and the other is girls. Just say Ted spins the bottle first and it lands on Kate-Lynn for example." I glared at him.

"Then obviously, the two would make out. Not just a kiss. That's child's play. This is full on snogging I'm on about." Evan told us.

"You didn't over explain it or anything." I snapped at him. He grinned.

"You know you want me." Ted told me. There was only five of them, and five of us. They were Cody, Evan, Ted, Joe and Jack. We were Kelly, Eve, Me, and the Bella Twins. I know that Cody and Joe have a thing for the twins so they'll be happy.

"Joe, why don't you start." Evan said and passed the bottle to him. Joe spun the bottle fast and the dribble of water that was sitting at the bottom of the bottle flew out at hit Kelly and Eve in their faces.

They weren't too happy about it but kept their mouth shut.

The bottle stopped, facing Brie Bella. Joe grinned, and she smiled herself. Looking away, the two had a full make out session.

"Don't tell me you don't like to see people kissing." Ted picked up from across the circle. No one else heard since they were too fixed on the two snogging.

When they were finished, Kelly Spun next. She had to kiss Jack. I glanced at Eve and Evan while the other two were doing their thing and they were fuming, but tried not to show it.

My turn. To be honest, I was dreading about who I had to kiss. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it slowly came to a stop. I looked up hesitantly. I'm not going to even bother telling you who it landed on. It's sort of obvious. Just as I was about to move forward, as was he, keys rattling on the door rang loud and clear through our ears and the room. I froze.

"I know they're in here." I heard Randy's voice yell. I begun to panic.

"We have to get out of here." I whispered.

The four guys took their girls and hid under the beds. I made my way towards the wardrobe but Ted caught my arm, causing electricity to shoot up my arm and down my spine in one jolt.

"It's the first place they'll check."He guided me to the top bunk of the bed and pulled himself up easily.

I immediately figured out what he was at and protested.

"Shut up." He told me and pulled me up by my arm easily. Throwing the cover over the two of us, Ted pulled me close and made sure we were as little as possible. I noticed he kept his hand at the small of my back, but funnily enough, I didn't mind. I could feel his body heat keeping me warm on the cold winters night.

The door opened and footsteps was heard walking into the room. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight. I cowered against Ted a little too, and I'm sure he noticed it.

"Maybe we have the wrong room." Randy said and stalked off.

Making sure that they were gone, Ted finally let me go. We left the top bunk and joined the rest.

"Where did you two hide?" Cody asked.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here." Ted whisper-hissed.

The door suddenly opened again and I hid behind Ted, who hid me.

"I knew they were in here." Randy snapped.

"Hey Randy." Jack greeted.

"Is my daughter here? Ted? Cody?" Randy asked.

"Of course not." Cody replied.

Ted said nothing. Couldn't have said it better myself Ted.

I noticed Evan had hidden too. I then remembered the run-in with Randy before we had got here.

"What are you lot doing here?" John asked. Oh crap. John doesn't miss a thing that's going on.

After a moments silence he spoke again.

"I know what it is. An under 28's gig. I've really missed going to these."

"A what?" Randy asked, obviously pissed.

"It's nothing. Just a thing that a small group of us that were under 28 would go to in the middle of the night." John explained.

"And what would you do at them?" Randy continued.

"Guys snog the girls, Girls snog the guys." John said in a duh tone of voice.

"If I find that Kate-Lynn was here she will be in so much trouble." Uh oh. Randy's begun using his dad voice, which is rare.

"Can you see Kate-Lynn snogging any of this lot here?" John asked him. Now that John mentioned it, I haven't really saw myself with any of the guys here.

I leaned my forehead against Ted's back lightly, and I could feel his back muscles tense up slightly. They relaxed again after a few seconds though.

For some reason I smiled. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. Soon.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Randy and John left, the rest of us disbanded.

The girls left with their boy toys to their rooms for the night. I snuck quickly back to my own room by myself.

I slipped into the room quietly to see Melina still reading. She was about another forty pages into the book. I glanced at the cover of the book: Romeo and Juliet. What a sap.

"Where's the others?" Melina finally asked as I checked the messages on my phone while climbing into bed.

I had four from Randy and also a missed call from him.

"Their gone to the bedroom of their fellas. Don't worry. I saw them taking their pill this morning and every other morning." I told her as I deleted the messages and turned off my phone.

"I wasn't worried about them. They always do that. I was worried about you. Those airheads were pulled into the guys' grips on the first night." Melina told me as I curled up, but was going to stay awake for a little while to think about earlier.

"There was no need to worry about me. There wasn't anyone there for me anyway." I admitted.

"No? I thought there's someone for everyone at the under 28's gig."

"Randy nearly found me though. John was with him." I sighed.

"Ow. On your first night and all."

I nodded, although she didn't see me.

Melina closed her book and turned over.

"Turn off the light, will you?" she called across to me. I did, but laid on my back, looking up at the plain white ceiling. I slipped off my t-shirt and threw it on the floor, leaving me in my tank top.

A light rap came on the door. I slipped out of bed, reached across to the door and opened it. I didn't even bother looking up to see who was there, because I thought that it was the girls coming for some stuff. I padded back into bed and cuddled in. I have the strangest habit of staying on one side of the bed, even if it were single bed.

I pulled the duvet to my chest and tried to get to sleep. I'll think on the flight in the morning. We're flying private anyway. We have our own plane to get places. Since we're heading to St. Louis next, Joe is coming on the plane with us.

"Kate-Lynn." whispered Randy, shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I muttered.

"Were you out earlier?" Randy asked.

"Out where?" I asked in a fake pissed tone.

"You know what I'm on about. Were you out to that under 28's thing?" Randy asked again.

"Under 28's thing? Sounds fun. When was it on?" I asked for a bit of fun.

"That has nothing to do with you. You're not going to it. Ted and Cody aren't either. Understand?" Randy hissed.

"Yeah I do. Can I sleep now?" I asked, shoving him away.

"Yeah. Goodnight baby." Randy said and kissed my head before leaving.

"Night." I said and finally dozed off for till the following morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. Disney Magic

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.

Chapter 3: Disney Magic.

* * *

More knocking on the door. I zipped up my bag for the final time and threw it over my shoulder. My bed was a mess and I wasn't going to start making it now.

Melina and the girls were packing too.

Before answering, I looked in the full length mirror at myself. What I had on me was a pair of dark skinny jeans that really hugged my legs, a tank top and a light hoodie over it, which stayed open. My hair was tied up, the preferable way, in a ponytail.

I opened the door and saw Ted there waiting patiently.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we talk?" he asked, pulling me out into the small corridor and closing the door.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I stated as I stood in front of him.

He smiled a little but quickly regained his emotionless expression.

"Did Randy say anything to you last night?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. He asked me if I was at the gig or not. Why?"

"He told us we're not going anymore and I'm wondering did you-"

"Did I go and blab about me being there? I didn't. I played the dumb card." I snapped.

"Right. Sorry." Ted mumbled.

The cleaning lady was trying to pass us by with her trolley. I stepped back against the wall and Ted stepped forward until we were millimetres apart, if any.

I looked up to him with a flushed face. I smirked.

"I knew you fancied me."

"I so do not fancy you."

Even though the trolley had passed, Ted stayed close to me.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked, putting one hand on my cheek. I brushed it away.

"I'm not. Just in case you haven't noticed, your face is pretty red too. Is the corridor too warm for you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Ted turned his head away for a second and then suddenly stepped back. I looked across to see what he had spotted. Randy was making his way towards us, but he didn't see myself and Ted yet. I knew the conversation wasn't over so I pulled him into the suite.

The girls squealed a little but Ted had his eyes shut tight. The girls were standing in the room half dressed.

"What the Hell? Get dressed. We have a male visitor." I yelled at them. There was fumbling and tossing and everything except swimming going on before they were decent, by their standards anyway.

"What are you doing bringing a guy in here anyway?!" Kelly yelled/asked.

"Not your business." I replied. She obviously hadn't seen who I had brought into the room.

"What makes you think the conversation is private?" Ted asked.

"I thought you didn't meet anyone at the gig." Melina stated, replaying what I had said from last night.

"She said that? Kate-Lynn didn't tell you that the bottle landed on himself. If it weren't for Randy, those two would have worn the face off each other. You could see it in their eyes." Eve told Melina, who looked at me in the disappointed mother way.

If I blushed in the corridor, it was nothing compared to the blushing I did now.

"That is so not true!" I denied. I hate to admit it but it did sound defensive. Too defensive.

"You know you wanted to snog me." Ted said, his eyes finally open. I looked up and fell deep into his ice blue eyes.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

Did you ever you look at someone straight into their eyes and the world around you didn't exist? That didn't happen. Sorry.

It went more like shivers going down my spine and then a sudden collapsing into Ted, going unconscious.

* * *

"Ted. For the last time, she's ok. From time to time she'd have these blackouts suddenly if her blood pressure decreases suddenly. It's a diabetic thing." Cody told him.

Ted was worrying? What for?

"Kate-Lynn is diabetic?" Ted asked.

He didn't know? Randy explained everything to them when I first joined so they'd keep an eye on me.

"Duh. Now will you calm down. You'd think you were her boyfriend or something."

That was my cue. I 'woke up' and looked around me.

Why am I in the airport? Oh yeah. We're going to St Louis.

"Ted, Cody. Where is she?" Randy's frantic voice came.

"See. Randy has the right to worry. Not you."

"Are you ok?" Randy asked me.

I nodded. I was used to this, but it always seemed a little different somehow.

"Where were you when it happened?" Randy asked again. I looked up pleadingly at Ted, hoping he'd make up a good lie to save the both of us.

"Everyone was downstairs with their bags in the lobby. Cody ordered me to go and get Kate-Lynn so I did and when she opened the door to her room she suddenly collapsed into me so I carried her back down." Ted lied smoothly.

"Yeah." I agreed, finally finding my voice. It was hoarse though. "I was lucky Ted was there."

"Well at least you're awake now. I put some Disprins into the water for the headache." Randy said and pulled me into a sitting position. He handed me a glass of water and I drank the whole thing down in one gulp, despite the horrible taste.

"Yeah. I think I took a nap to add to it though." I said, yawning widely. Just then did I realise that I was starving.

"When's our flight?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"We're already here. You snoozed through it." Cody said pointing to a sign: _WELCOME TO ST. LOUIS! HAVE A NICE DAY!_

Oh.

My stomach rumbled loudly. I quickly put my hand to it to shut it. I felt my cold skin under my fingertip. I looked down and saw my top had lifted up and was exposing my belly. Cody was nudging Ted in a funny way but I ignored the two, as I usually do.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"His mam picked him up an hour ago." Cody said.

I looked at them questioningly and then turned to Randy.

"How long have I been out?"

"Ask Ted. Cody and I only caught up to you about twenty minutes ago."

I looked up at Ted. I'm starting to do that a lot, aren't I?

"From the hotel room till now. That was about four to five hours." Ted guessed. I knew by the look on his face he hadn't a clue. I wouldn't blame him. I couldn't have kept track either.

"All right, can we eat now? I'm starving." I asked, looking around for a restaurant or even a small bar.

"We'll just get our bags first. Cody, will you help me get them? Ted, bring Kate-Lynn out to the taxi. We won't be long."

"Ok." The two boys said in sync and we parted.

Ted and I left towards the exit from the airport. One down aftermath of the low blood pressure thing is a headache and dizziness. It totally wrecks.

Ted's supportive arm snuck around my waist and held me tight. I shook my head at him.

"What?" he asked, although he was smiling himself.

"You so want me." I told him as we passed through a huge crowd of people. We thought it was just a large queue for baggage collection but it turned out to be a show.

"You know you're dizzy and I don't want you collapsing in the middle of the airport." Ted defended. "But I do admit that it's cosy."

"True." I agreed.

There was a few clowns running around making a fool of themselves. Personally, I never really liked clowns. No one can be as happy as that.

If Ted wasn't holding me, I would've walked away. He seemed to think it was funny though. What is it that he finds funny?

I watched them doing flips and mixing baking soda and vinegar together with the cork screwed tight on top of the test tube. It exploded and hit some guy on the forehead, leaving a very red mark.

Out of a curtained box a slut stepped out. Every single guy that was watching had their eyes set on her. I noticed that I was the only female there, apart from her. Looking up at Ted, I saw his face was in a trance too. Leaving his grip, I walked off to the exit myself, not bothering to distract him.

The taxi was waiting for us, and I climbed in quick.

As I sat, a few people was asking me was I ok and all that, yes being my reply.

I switched on my iPod.

_Everybody in love, go put your hands up._

I switched songs. My iPod was set for shuffle so I didn't know what was next.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Hey, this is sort of like me and Ted.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts: _

_I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air._

Just as Taylor sang the lyrics, I realised that I related to them.

_"RANDY!" I had yelled from the balcony of his and mam's room when he came home in the taxi. It was the middle of the summer too. Mam had told me that he was bringing friends and that I would become good friends with them too._

_I ran down the stairs and opened the door, running straight out. Randy had just got out of the taxi and I ran straight into his outstretched arms. I was more excited because I knew that when he was leaving again, I was going with him. I know mam would be alone but she'd be going to college again and Granny and Granddad were going to live in our house. Randy and I were going to help with the premium for the house out of our wages. _

_Ted and Cody had got out of the car and had their bags. Cody had Randy's. I knew who was who because Randy had sent me a picture of the three of them and named the two. _

_"I'm Cody. Nice to finally meet you." Cody said extending his hand. I shook it but questioned the 'finally' part._

_"Randy doesn't shut up about you. He nearly bragged about you the whole way through his speech on Raw last week. Didn't you see it?"_

_"Yeah. I nearly died because I had texts coming in sneering me. Joe just sent lol." I told them. Randy had heated up a little._

_"I'm Ted." Ted said._

_"I'm Kate-Lynn." I said and held out my hand to him, but he didn't take it. It dropped like a brick, but had my impression of him already. I guess being an asshole wasn't just part of the show for him._

"Kate-Lynn." I had finally snapped out of my trance. I looked up at Ted. I turned off my iPod.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Why did you leave without me?" Ted asked innocently.

"You were too transfixed on the flasher that was shaking her tits at you." I retorted.

"Is that it?" he said and sat next to me. He had lifted my legs from the seat and put them on his lap, but I took them away, letting them fall down in front of me.

"What do you mean is that it? Why else would I have left without you even noticing?"

"You'd think I was cheating on you." Ted said, and then gave himself an idea.

"You were jealous. You were _so_ jealous." He grinned as I stared at him in shock.

"Jealous. You're barking up the wrong tree genius." I told him with a scoff.

"Liar." He whispered in my ear. His lips brushed lightly against my ear as he spoke, leaving a tingly feeling behind and butterflies in my stomach. Stupid bugs.

My breathing became heavier. He smirked. I ignored him, as per usual.

* * *

"The hotel is beautiful." I heard Melina say as she climbed out of the taxi. Randy, the Legacy boys and I stayed on because we were staying with Granny and Granddad.

We arrived at the huge red-brick house and knocked on the door. Granny answered immediately with her cheerful homey smile.

"You're home." She said and hugged all of us. Granddad Bob came behind her, his usual cowboy hat on.

"Kid!" he said to Randy and caught his hand. Granny brought us inside the house.

"I've seen your shows. You're doing very well. Last night was shocking, although predictable. I guess that's because I know your father so well." Granny sighed.

"It'll give me a boost though. I'll get the good matches instead of just being passed by." I smiled.

"Granny! Can we get something to eat?" Cody asked, Ted beside him.

"Sure, help yourselves." Granny called back.

Granny inspected my face thoroughly. "Randy's been doing it again, hasn't he?"

"Doing what?" I asked, but I knew what she was talking about.

"He's been scaring away the guys." Granny said as we walked into the living room, where the heating was at its strongest.

"I wasn't looking at any guys." I told her. She gave me the look that screamed 'don't lie to me'.

"Well you're obviously looking at some guy." Granny said. "Is it that Cody Rhodes guy?" I nearly choked as we sat down on the sofa.

"Ew."

"Jack Swagger?"

"No. He wants Eve Torres and vice versa."

"Ted DiBiase?"

I looked questioningly at her.

"Junior." She quickly added.

I still didn't reply, but I didn't meet her gaze either.

"Aha. I've hit the weak spot. So it's the DiBiase boy huh? Don't you two fight all the time?" Granny asked in a whisper, a little smug though. I thought Randy got it just from Granddad Bob. Looks like I was wrong.

"Yes we fight and no I don't fancy him."

"Fancy who?" Randy asked as he walked into the living room. The two guys followed.

"No one." Granny and I said together. Randy looked at us funny. Cody was oblivious to the whole conversation.

"My granddaughter is fancying someone and I don't know about it. Who is he and how hard does he need a crotch kicking?" Granddad Bob joked. At least I hope he was joking. I could imagine the crotch of Ted been kicked by Granddad Bob.

I think I grimaced at the thought.

"Pineapple sandwich with cheese sauce?" I asked.

"Huh?" Randy and Granddad Bob said together, both in deep confusion. It's funny how identical they looked.

"Exactly." I said and took my bag.

"Am I sleeping in my own room?" I asked. Granny nodded. "I didn't go near it. It's exactly the same way that you left."

Grinning, I ran up the stairs into the mess I call my room.

* * *

"Kate-Lynn?" the door opened slowly and Ted's head peeped around it.

I was sitting on my bed sobbing, cuddling my pillow.

"Kate-Lynn, what's wrong?" he asked coming into the room. He sat down on the bed beside me, putting one arm around my shoulders.

"Dumbo is with his mummy. She's locked in the horrible cage and can't get out to him. Both of them are in tears, poor things." I mumbled into his t-shirt. There were tear stains growing larger in it.

"In tears just like you are?" Ted mocked gently, wiping one away as it ran slowly down my cheek.

"Oh god, I didn't even notice I was crying in the first place. Seriously embarrassing." I said, clearing the dampness away with my sleeve.

"Can I watch with you?" Ted asked me.

I nodded and showed him my huge stack of Disney videos, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, Peter Pan, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Tarzan etc.

"That's a lot. Tarzan next." Ted said as he switched out the bedside lamp so that we could see the telly better. I moved over in my bed to let him in beside me.

When Dumbo was over, Ted put in Tarzan, and then crawled under the homemade quilt, which mam had made, lying beside me comfortably. I rested my head against him like a pillow and watched the movie. At least we aren't fighting.

* * *

That movie finished happily, and we settled for the night. Ted was already asleep so I decided to leave him where he was. I switched off the telly and VCR and climbed back into bed beside him.

Instead of going to sleep, I studied Ted's peaceful face. His facial muscles were completely relaxed and calm. Lightly, so I wouldn't wake him, with my index finger I traced his jaw-line. The corners of his mouth pulled up a little but fell again. I smiled and traced again. The same happened again, only the corners were pulled up further.

"I know you're not asleep." I whispered. His eyes opened and he grinned down at me.

"How did you know?" he asked. The moonlight was shining down on him very well which actually made him look quite se- I nearly said it. But I didn't so I'm ok.

"Your heartbeat. Every time my finger went like this-" I brushed it along his cheek "-your heartbeat picked up and went wild. That wouldn't happen if you were asleep." I told him smartly.

"My heart rate is just fine thank-you-very-much." Ted argued playfully.

"Oh yeah? Even if I went like this." I gently drew little circles on his neck. I felt the temperature rise beneath my touch.

"N-no effect." He told me.

"Or this." I said and my first two fingers 'walked' down towards his chest.

"N-nothing." I heard his curse under his breath.

I leaned forward, straight towards him. I knew he was beginning to panic but was trying to keep cool at the same time.

I stopped at his ear, which I felt a heavy breath of relief hit my shoulder and neck, and whispered seductively. "Or just maybe this."

I pulled away just when he regained his expression. I raised an eyebrow at him but then my phone went off. I grabbed it quick so that I wouldn't wake anyone.

Checking the caller ID as I always do, my whole body went stiff. I almost dropped my phone onto the cold wooden floor.

How was my mam's phone calling me?

* * *

Please review


	4. Reunited

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.

Chapter 4: Reunited

* * *

Ted looked across my shoulder to see why I wasn't answering. I felt his breathing stop when he saw the screen.

"But. How?" he asked aloud. I did nothing, not a whisper, movement or anything else apart from breathing. The phone stopped ringing.

"I don't know." I finally said.

Thinking of the phone that I left in my mam's hands at the funeral, I suddenly had an idea, but it would be difficult.

"Ted, do you think that mam could still be alive, and the doctors could have been wrong?" I asked him.

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" Ted replied.

"The phone that rang was the phone that I had left mam when she was going to be buried. Mam could be alive ." I told Ted.

"Are you serious? She was buried a few months ago." Ted reminded me.

"I have to check though." I stated to him.

"Are you mad? Have you noticed something missing?" Ted asked.

The electricity was out. Thunder and lightning were raging outside.

"All the better. No one will catch us trying to dig my mam out of her grave." I said and begun to get changed.

"You can't go out in that storm. You'll be swept off your feet." Ted protested.

"Tough. This is my mam that I'm helping. You can stay here if you want but I'm going before she actually dies of starvation and thirst." I told him stubbornly.

"Just let me get dressed." Ted replied.

I stripped off my PJ's and threw them on the bed, replacing them with a heavy jumper and bottoms.

Sticking on my boots, a hat, jacket and scarf, Ted and I snuck out of the house with a shovel each and a torch in a backpack. I packed a jacket for mam too because what she was buried in wasn't enough for the weather.

"I just noticed. Shouldn't we have told Randy about this?" Ted asked.

"He'll freak. I can't anyway." I said as we ran to the nearby cemetery where mam was buried.

* * *

Ten minutes later we got to the grave. I began to dig immediately.

The digging went on and on and on. I remembered the good times I had with mam before she died, which made me dig quicker to get her out sooner.

I was sweating, tears were streaming, and my muscles were tired. Finally Ted hit something. My heart jumped all the way to my throat.

Jumping into the hole we dug, I brushed away the dirt and cleared the face of the coffin.

"Mam?" I called.

No answer. I wrenched the lid off and dust burst out at me. I coughed and swished it away with my arm.

"Are you all right Kate-Lynn?" Ted called down.

"Yeah." I replied and swished the rest of the dust away. More coughing came, but from below me.

"Mam?" I called again.

A cough was my reply.

Mam's eyes fluttered open and her warm, chocolate brown gaze looked up at me.

"It's me." She said. Her voice was hoarse.

I pulled her up into a sitting position, and then to her feet.

"I'd say your starving." I said to her, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Not really. I woke about an hour ago and ate the bar that was sitting beside me."

"Bar?"

"It must have fallen out of your pocket. You know what a git you are for leaving food in your pocket untouched." Mam laughed.

"Hey Samantha." Ted called down. I forgot about him somehow.

"Hello Ted dear. Where's Randy and Cody?" Mam asked.

"At home. They don't know that we left the house for you." I said as Ted lowered an arm for mam. She took his wrist and got pulled up.

"Get the jacket out of my bag." I told Ted. I put the coffin lid back on and tried to reseal it, or at least have it sitting the way it was before. When I had it right, I hopped up a little and caught the edge of the hole. I pulled myself up. Ted wrapped an easy arm around my waist and lifted me out.

"You could have just asked me to help." Ted told me.

"You should have been taking care of mam." I replied.

"You know I'm alright." Mam interrupted and crouched down beside us.

"Yeah, I know." I said as we went home.

* * *

I showered and got back into my PJ's after coming home from the graveyard. I was reading my book, but I couldn't concentrate on it. Ted was in the bathroom, taking his turn with my shower.

A light tap came on the door and mam stepped in, her hair damp.

"I thought you'd be awake." She said and sat down on the bed beside me.

"How couldn't I?" I asked.

She wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head in her shoulder. I missed her scent.

"I'm so glad you're home." I mumbled.

She began to sing the Tarzan soundtrack to me, she was a very good singer, and I whispered the words along with her.

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry."_

I drifted off to sleep while mam left for the spare room when Ted came back in to take her place. Randy wouldn't be able to wake up and find mam lying in bed beside him. Not yet.

* * *

"Where's that god damn snooze button?" I swore. If Randy had have heard me talking like that he would have murdered me.

To be honest, I was already awake. I slept lightly, if at all, last night. Ted slept easily though.

Climbing out of bed, I fixed my PJ's so that they weren't twisted around my legs and arms and stomach. They were loose on me, like three sizes too big for me. That's what makes them comfy. Ted woke too and got out of bed. He was about to leave the room, but I threw my pillow at him.

"What?"

"You're not going down the stairs like that." I told him.

"Like what?" he looked down at himself. "Oh." All he had on him was his socks and boxers. He pulled his askew PJ's on him.

"Happy now?" _No. I wanted you naked._ I ignored myself.

We went down stairs and walked straight into the kitchen, where mam was standing at the cooker grilling rashers.

"Hey mam." I said, startling her.

"I see that didn't change." She laughed as I stood beside her.

"Nope. I haven't changed at all since you left." I said.

"Lovely conversation." She said.

"That's me. The best creator of conversations." I smiled. Ted laughed and I elbowed him to shut it.

"Is your father up yet?" mam asked me.

"No. He'll be up in a small while though. It'll be a shocker for him."

"Is he dating anyone else?" Mam asked.

"Are you mad? Sure there's been girls going for him but he told each of them to..... bobble off." mam sent me a glare. She knew exactly what he had actually said.

"I hear talking. Who are you talking to Kate-Lynn?" Granddad Bob asked, coming around the corner.

Both of us looked to him, and he froze when he saw mam.

"Sam?" he asked walking straight into her personal space, but that's Orton men for you.

"Yeah. Turns out I didn't die after all." She smiled warmly and hugged Granddad Bob.

"Well thank God for that. Randy was going to implode he was so depressed." Granddad Bob laughed.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Granny walked around the corner and, funnily enough, did the exact same thing as Granddad Bob.

"This is fantastic. But shouldn't you go to a hospital or something to get checked out to see if you're ok?" She asked, hugging her tightly.

"I've been asleep the whole time. Nothing is wrong with me except that I'm starving. I went to the toilet when I got back but it wasn't a huge emergency since I didn't eat or drink anything." Mam explained.

"What's the excitement about?" Randy's voice came from the top of the stairs. I looked up. Mam looked calm, as usual. How does she do that? It's impossible for me, but that's what makes me an Orton.

The heavy footsteps hit the wooden floor at the bottom stairs. I'm hoping he's half decent.

He walked into the kitchen in his boxers and his socks only. Disgusting.

"You could have at least got dressed." I moaned, covering my newly scarred eyes.

"You see me wrestle all the time. You should be used to it." Randy retaliated. He didn't even see mam. Dope.

"Son, do you notice someone else here?" Granddad Bob urged.

Dropping my hand, I saw Randy looking around, curious to see what his father was looking for.

He finally copped onto mam standing beside me. His mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Took you long enough." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're charming." Cody said as he walked in too. This is a great family gathering.

Cody saw mam and pushed through everybody to get to her. He bear-hugged her so tight I thought she was going to pop.

"She's back!" he yelled like a child.

"Nice to see you too Cody." Mam laughed. You'd think she was just back from a holiday.

Seeing Randy's confusion, I pushed everyone else out of the kitchen.

"Give them some time, you can interview later." I said shoving them out.

Just before I closed the door I gave the two a wink.

"Why have you got PJ's that are too big for you on you?" Ted asked me as I was walking up the stairs to the bathroom, but only to scrub my teeth.

"Because they're comfortable for during the night. You should know." I replied and put some toothpaste on the brush.

"So you're not trying to show off or anything?" Ted asked with a smirk. I played dumb.

"Show off? To who?" I asked, and then shoved the toothbrush into my mouth.

"Oh I don't know. Me maybe." He smiled.

I flicked water from the tap at him, still scrubbing my teeth with my other hand. "Don flasher yourshelf." I told him, my mouth already full of toothpaste.

"You did not flick water at me."

"Did shoo." I said and wetted my hands more.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked.

I stood on the tips of my toes and spiked up the front of his hair.

"Why did you do that?" Ted asked again.

I spat out the toothpaste and washed out my mouth before answering.

"It was really irritating me the way you had the hair sitting on your forehead so I spiked it up for you. It makes you look younger anyway." I said, walking past him into my room.

"You are so stubborn like your father." Ted told me, which I have heard so many times already.

I passed off that comment.

"What part of you did you get from your mam?" Ted asked, not looking for an answer.

Searching in my wardrobe for something to put on me.

"Are you going anywhere?" Ted asked me.

"I'm going out into town to get some stuff, do you want to come?" I asked as I re-checked for something to wear. I found my favourite pair of jeans and a tank top at the end of the rail. How did it get there?

"Sure, why not. You can't drive anyway."

I kept my back to him. "Excuse me, I can drive." I snapped.

"You're only after learning yesterday in Bob's jeep." Ted replied.

"I can still drive." I stated.

"You haven't drove a proper car though." Ted said and planted his ass on my bed,.

"Whatever." I said and stripped off from my PJ top and into the tank top. It didn't bother me that Ted was there. When you share a locker room with guys, privacy doesn't exist.

"You do know I'm still in the room, don't you?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. So?" I put a bit of perfume on me and changed into the jeans.

"Oh I get it. You're showing your body off to me." Ted smugly said, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"There's no need for me to show off. I already know that you watch me while I'm wrestling. You don't be spying on the likes of Alisha Fox." I said.

"You'd hardly be watching Evan Bourne." Ted retorted.

"I wouldn't, but that would have nothing to do with you if I were." I told him, kneeling down to look under the bed for my shoes.

"Pull down your top. Your back is showing." Ted told me.

"Stop looking." I told him, dragging my shoes out from under the bed beside everything else.

I kneeled up and he was lying on his side, his hand supporting his head now. We were face to face.

"Your perfume smells nice." he complimented.

"Same could be said for your cologne." I returned.

"Are you ready for town yet? I could fall asleep before you even put on the first runner." Ted complained.

"Put up and shut up." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. I shoved him away a little bit and sat on the side of the bed. I pulled both runners on quickly. Ted pulled down the back of my top.

"I told you to put it down but you didn't listen." he defended when I glared at him. I stood and then we walked downstairs into the kitchen, which was empty. Mam and Randy must have moved to somewhere else for a chat.

"You have an attitude like Randy's too." Ted noted standing in the corner.

"Didn't I tell you to shut that mouth of yours?" I asked in a statement, going up close in a warning for him.

"I guess you did." Ted said. He out his hands at the small of my back and pulled me closer until we were pressed together.

"What are you up to?" I whispered. He just smirked in reply, getting steadily getting closer and closer to my face.

The kitchen door opened. "Guys, Granny sent me in to..... am I disturbing anything?" Cody asked, stepping into the room.

I whirled around to face him and ended up busting my head on the open steel cabinet door which we had marked as the medical cabinet.

"Ah shit!" I exclaimed, slapping my head over my forehead. Taking it away, there was blood on my hand, and a lot of it too.

Cody dashed to the sink and grabbed the tea towel, soaking it in warm water. Ted took it from him and held it to my head tightly, applying the right amount of pressure. He supported the back of my head gently.

This is the Ted I like. The rare, caring one.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." Ted replied, squeezing out the towel to get all of the excess blood out and re-soaking it.

"I'll go and ask Granny where the bandages are." Cody said and dashed out of the kitchen, not even seeing the open cabinet.

There was a silence between myself and Ted for about five minutes at least as he concentrated on my head.

"You think he asked?" I asked. We listened for a moment.

"Nah." Both of us answered at the same time.

My vision suddenly became blurry and I gripped Ted's arm.

"You ok? Dizzy?" I nodded a little.

"Are you going to black out?" Ted asked. I nodded again.

"Low bloods or the cut?"

"Both." I breathlessly replied.

I then collapsed into his prepared arms.


	5. Depression Of A Lifetime

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.

In the song that I'm using later, I changed the lyrics to make the whole song a female's perspective.

Sorry the update is 1 hour and 27 minutes late.

Chapter 5: Depression of a Lifetime.

* * *

"I hope Kate-Lynn isn't overly mad about Twilight. I know she read it and a lot of girls are obsessed." I heard Cody say.

"Why not dear?" Granny asked, a little worried.

"Because she could be waiting for Dr. Carlisle Cullen to take care her."

"Who?" Granddad Bob asked.

"He's the vampire doctor out of Twilight. I've heard that a lot of teen girls like him." Cody informed him. I decided to stay quiet for a while to see what else he would come out with.

"You read the books?" Ted questioned.

"I want to see what's so interesting about them." Cody mumbled. Innocent, innocent Cody.

"And what did you find?" Granny asked.

"That I SO want to go out with Alice. She's funny and really really pretty." Cody gushed. This was a side of Cody I haven't seen before. It's kind of funny, seeing him all mushy like that.

I decided that it was my cue to 'wake' before Ted strangled Cody, because I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"Hey guys." I said sitting up. I was sitting in my own bed. Just now did I realise that my head was in extreme pain.

"You took long enough to wake." Cody pointed out.

"Whatever, you Alice obsessed nut." I replied.

"You heard that?"

"Why do you think I woke up? To save your neck from either Ted or Bob." I told him.

His mouth formed into an 'O' shape.

"Exactly. What were you talking about Carlisle for?"

"A doctor is coming over here for a quick check-up to see if your okay after the bang." Granny explained.

"And you all think that I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen?" I asked in disbelief.

There was a silence until Cody broke it. "Are you?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Who's your favourite out of the series?"

"Jacob of course." I replied, and attempted to get out of bed.

"Move out of that bed and I'm going to confiscate your Disney videos." Granddad Bob warned. I cuddled back into bed.

"I didn't go anywhere."

The doorbell rang and Granddad Bob went downstairs to answer it.

Worried voices came and then quick steps upstairs were heard. My room door burst open and Randy barged in first.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked me, pushing through Ted and Cody.

"Yeah Randy, I'm fine. It's just a little knock." I told them. Ted turned away, as if he were pissed Randy was here, or maybe at me.

"Ted cleaned it up for me. You can see he has it ok." I told him. That caught Ted's attention. I guess he didn't expect me to mention him.

"Ted handled it? I thought you two were permanently fighting." Mam questioned.

"I forgot to mention. They're dating now." Cody said to her, sitting on the bed beside me. I pushed him off the bed

"Aha! That put colour into her cheeks." Granddad Bob exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"We're not dating!" Ted and I defended in sync.

"Then why did you answer at the same time?" Cody asked.

"Don't you open your mouth. It was your fault that I hit my head." I warned him.

"I was just following orders. I didn't decide to walk in on you two making out." Cody defended.

That caught Randy's attention. I saw a vein appearing on his temple.

"Making out?" he questioned with his fatherly tone of voice.

"I was not making out with Ted! He was pissing me off, again, and I begun to warn him. Then..." I remembered what he was up to. I turned to him.

"You set the whole thing up!"

"Set what up?" Ted asked.

"One sec. Everyone: out! Now." I ordered. Funnily enough, they did. They must have knew that the argument wasn't going to be pretty.

Ted was the last to leave but I climbed out of bed and pulled him back.

"I want a word with you."

* * *

"Ok, ok. I set the whole thing up. So what?" Ted asked, starting to spin around in my computer chair. I grabbed my bag and left the room without Ted noticing, who was busy yelling "wheeee!"

I opened the door of the living room where Cody, Randy, Mam, Granny and Granddad Bob were watching telly.

"I'm going out for a while." I told them, waiting for a reply.

"Have you got anyone going with you?" Granny asked. I shook my head, leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you think you should? You know, after the bang.." Mam hesitated.

"I'll be ok. I'd like some 'me' time. The bang was nothing." I waved her worry away.

"All right. Call if you need us." Mam said, giving me an unsure smile.

"See you later." I closed the door again and left.

As I left through the front door, the heat from the sun hit my skin. It was comforting.

Walking down the path slowly, I embraced nature. A light breeze swirled around me, rustling the leaves at my feet.

"It's a pity the breeze doesn't blow away the Ted problems." I said aloud to no one in particular.

Someone grabbed my sides and I let out a scream.

"Gotcha." Steven laughed. Steven is my second best friend.

"You scared the shit out of me." I told him, hitting his arm.

"So?"

"Doesn't matter. How's your boyfriend?" I asked. Yeah, boyfriend. Steven is gay, but so what? It's cool.

"No problem. What are you doing out here all my your lonesome?" Steven asked, walking with me down the path towards the centre of town.

"Thinking." I replied.

"You're fancying that Ted DiBiase guy? Still?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean still?" I snapped.

"You've fancied that guy since the start of Mini-Raw." Steven stated. Mini Raw is Steven's version of the wrestling company myself and Ted was in before we joined WWE.

"Have not!" I protested.

"Liar. I've seen you checking him out while he was fighting. You were scarlet." Steven corrected me.

"It was _warm_ in there." I told him.

"Dominic (Steve's boyf) and I were there wrapped up in scarves."

"You weren't wrestling your ass off." I reminded.

"Neither were you."

"I was after finishing my match with that bitch." I said bitterly. Never really liked Beth Phoenix.

"Oh yeah. Woops." Steven said, getting embarrassed.

Duh.

My phone rang and I answered, excusing myself from the conversation.

"Hello, Kate-Lynn here."

"Kate-Lynn. We need you home now. Something's come up and we need you here. Sorry." Cody said urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Steven's expression became puzzled.

"Just come home." Randy said in the background and hung up.

"Fuck. Steven, got to love you and leave you." I said, hugged him and left just as he rang up Dominic.

I arrived home minutes later, since I ran the whole way home.

I fumbled with the keys to open the door but it opened for me. Cody grabbed my arm and dragged me in towards the living room. I saw everyone else was gathered there, their expressions upset.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping inside.

No one answered.

Ted wouldn't look at me. He looked everywhere else but at me, like as if he was after betraying me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked again, losing patience.

"Honey." Randy said, putting an arm around me. I shrugged him off.

"Hello?! Anyone listening?" I asked.

"Ted's leaving WWE. He's just got the call from TNA." Granny said.

That hit me in the face. My whole body actually.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"He's leaving-" Cody started, but I cut him off.

"DiBiase, when are you leaving?" I asked sharply.

"After next week's show." Ted replied quietly.

I stormed past Cody and upstairs into my room, trying to hold back tears.

"Kate-Lynn." Mam called but Randy held her back. "Let her get it out of her system."

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door of my room shut with a loud bang. I locked it and dived onto my bed, tears finally breaking free.

I turned on my iPod Docking Station and hit play, collapsing onto my bed.

_That's how much I love you  
that's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do, make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)  
But you won't let me  
You upset me boy  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_That song of all songs?

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go_

You got that right.

* * *

"C'mon Randy. I know you're back there." Kofi called, and that was our cue to leave. After getting a tug from Cody, I followed them out, keeping at the back like I was instructed to do and to which I was happy to comply.

After a lot of talking and giving out, everything basically turned into a three on three, as the guest host had ordered over the microphone when he stood at the top of the ramp. I was to stay at ringside.

I did my bout of cheering and giving out until Randy gave the final RKO, knocking out Kingston Cody distracted the other two.

Legacy got the three count and then beat up Kingston into a pulp even more.

The rest of the show was a whole daze to me. I was completely out of it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the end of our show." Those words rang through the ears of everyone as I walked from the table for food. I ate nothing though. I haven't all week.

I walked zombie-like into the changing room with the rest of the Diva's. I wasn't changing with the guys anymore.

I made my way straight to my bag silently, took my towel, showered and returned without a word spoken from or to me. I packed my gear into its own special section in my bag. The others were already gone. Probably out for a drink. Steven was the only one there.

Steven took my shoulder. "I want to show you something." he told me softly and led me towards the full length mirror.

Whoever was in the mirror in front of me, I didn't recognise her. Her face was sickly pale and her lips were almost white. There were black circles under her eyes, showing that she hadn't slept in nights.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's you." he said. Steven was always good at catching onto how people were feeling.

"It's not. I would know if it were me."

"I'm not lying. This has been you all day." Steven protested. He looked away while I got dressed into something that I wouldn't wear too often, a dress. It was comfy and easy to wear. That's the only reason I wore it.

I slipped my flats on and grabbed my bag. Steven waited at the back door with me until the guys came. They take forever to come.

We said hi to the odd superstar that passed us with a smile, until Dominic came along. I guess he was picking Steven up. The love between them was murder already, and neither of them had said anything yet.

"I'm going to leave you with each other." I said and went into the bathroom but not for the toilet. The walls covered in graffiti. I took out my black permanent marker and wrote: KLO 4 TDB, in heavy writing on the back of one of the bathroom stalls and then crossed it out angrily. I stepped out and threw the marker against the wall hard, my full emotion behind it.

It shattered into bits and landed on the floor, bits everywhere. I grabbed the soaps bottles sitting on the sink and they individually followed the marker and spilled everywhere. I left the bathroom and stormed towards the car. The three guys were already waiting with the jeep.

I climbed in the front seat beside Randy, throwing my bag in the back seat, forgetting about the other two sitting there.

"Hey! You hit me!" Cody yelled from the back.

I apologized quietly stayed quiet as Randy hit the motorway home.

"You okay? You've been very quiet for days." Randy asked. Cody and Ted were deep in a conversation, and didn't hear him.

"Yeah. Just tired. Long night." I replied yawning.

"Go to sleep. The ride home won't be too short." Randy said and turned down the radio and turned up the heat.

I put my arms around me and fell asleep quickly, the nights that I missed finally collapsing over me.

* * *

"Come on baby. Wake up." Randy's soft voice came to me through my nightmare-riddled sleep.

I opened my eyes and stretched. "Are we home?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't want you sleeping in the car all night. I would have brought you up stairs but I didn't think you wanted to sleep with a dress on." Randy smiled and pulled me out of the car.

"You're right. I need to change." I said and walked through the door, up the stairs with my bag. When I walked into my room I dumped it on the floor. I quickly changed into my PJ's and stepped into the hall, making my way towards the bathroom. I heard mam and Randy in their room talking and I stopped to listen because I heard my name mentioned.

"How is she?" mam asked.

"No change. She spoke to me, but just to answer. During the show, it was like as if she was soulless. She did the show ok, but just about. You saw her heart wasn't in it." Randy explained.

"Honey, you know yourself where her heart is." Mam comfortingly said.

Randy took a minute to answer.

"I just don't want her hurt. I've known since the day Ted signed up for TNA. His contract was expiring and he wanted to change. Kate-Lynn and himself were always fighting, so it meant nothing to him. They were fighting even more when the application was sent." Randy explained. I heard the creaking of the bed as he sat on it.

"Do you not think that was because part of him didn't want to leave her?" mam asked.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Ted said he was going to come back here before leaving for the plane to LA in six hours." Randy said.

My world then went black as I collapsed onto the carpet.


	6. LA

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.

**I re-edited this chapter because of the amount of mistakes in it. Sorry.**

Chapter 6: LA

* * *

_Several Hours after blackout: _I lay on my back in bed, again unable to get to sleep. Suddenly jumping up, I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. I puked up the acid that was in my stomach, again.

Everything had been going wring ever since Ted said that he was moving to TNA. Why do I care so much though?

_You're in love with him._ My mind said and I knew it was right.

I ran into my room, changed quickly into a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed my bag and ran out of the house and down the street.

"Kate-Lynn!" Randy yelled and ran after me but he was too late. He wouldn't catch up to me with the distance I'd already run.

I came to a bus stop and waited there. My bag was still on my shoulder.

A bus to the airport came along. I climbed onto it, paid, and sat behind the driver.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" The driver asked conversationally.

"I'm heading to the airport before someone I know leaves for LA without me." I answered honestly.

"Ah. Well I hope you get to them." He said kindly.

"I hope I do too."

* * *

The rest of the drive consisted of me having a chat with the driver about why I was going until I got to the airport.

"Good luck." The driver called as I stepped off the bus.

"Thanks!" I yelled back while running into the airport.

I ran through large crowds, until I got to a public computer.

There was one seat left on the plane to LA, and I took it straight away. I knew Randy's credit card number and PIN off by heart and typed it in fast.

YOUR BOOKING HAS BEEN COMPLETED was flashing at me across the screen.

Logging out, I ran to where I had to check in.

I finally got to the counter and explained to the lady sitting there. She was very understanding and I was sent straight in ahead.

Security was no problem, I had nothing to show. I just dumped my bag on the tray and walked through the scanner. Seconds later I had my bag back and was making my way to the gate which was boarding the plane.

I got on the plane easily enough and my seat was at the front between two men in their thirties probably.

"Hey babe. What's up?" the first one asked.

"I'm tired. What about you?" I was too tired to notice his tone of voice. He looked at me confused and then the other one spoke.

"How about you and me hit the bathroom together when the belt sign turns off." he suggested in a perverted voice.

"No thanks. I already went." I replied, closing my eyes and catching my breath. I did a lot of running.

"I wasn't talking about the toilet." He said.

"What else is there to do? There's no shower." I said. I knew what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb for a bit of fun.

"I'm talking about a make-out session." He said.

"No thanks. I have someone else." I said and closed my eyes for a nap.

* * *

_Getting off the plane: _Finally, I made it to LA. And it was bright.

I walked inside there was a welcome sign overhead.

_Welcome to Los Angeles. _

I made my way through the airport.

When I left through the front door, I realised that I had no idea where I was going from there.

"Shit. I hope Ted was behind me on the plane and I would run into him soon." I muttered.

Looking around me, I saw a line waiting for a bus. I walked over and scanned the faces of the people waiting. I spotted Ted, but decided to just join the end of the line beside him.

Casually, I stood beside him, waiting for the bus.

I studied his face a little while I was pretending to look down the road. He mouth was pulled into a frown and his eyes looked watery. When he glanced down I looked away quickly, but I was caught.

"Kate-Lynn?" he questioned. I nodded and looked up to him.

"Hey Ted." I sheepishly smiled.

"What the Hell are you doing here? In LA of all places?" He hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"You know what I'm doing here. For TNA. Your turn." Ted challenged.

"You're going to laugh." I said to him.

"Laugh? You don't know how furious I am right now. Does Randy know about this?" Ted asked as we climbed onto the bus. We sat at the back to keep our conversation as quiet as possible.

I shook my head. Ted sighed heavily.

"I'm going to call him when we get to the hotel. I'll let him know not to worry, that I'm sending you home in the morning." Ted told me.

"I'm not going home." I stated.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn. You're going home in the morning. End of." Ted said and zipped open his hoodie.

"And I'm going to kill you for not bringing a hoodie." He opened one side of it and I slid in under his warm arm, into his side. This is what I've wanted for the past week.

"Just call Randy and tell him I'm ok. He needs rid of me for a while anyway." I told Ted the whole story of the house being set on fire and me starting it by accident.

"None of that would have happened if I were there." Ted cursed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I would have been there with the Disprins for your headache. I'm going to miss that part." He sighed.

"This is the reason I've been moody all last week you know." I admitted.

"Because I was leaving? I'm touched." Ted joked.

"You should be. I was ripped to shreds." I said putting a hand to my stomach. I suddenly became very hungry.

"You're not, are you?" Ted asked fearfully, misunderstanding my hand positioning.

I blushed scarlet. "Gross! I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a week and I'm starved." I said.

"Me leaving has done this to you? I would have laughed if someone told me this were two weeks ago." Ted said, chuckling a little.

"Me too. A lot has happened though. A lot has changed." I said.

"True." Ted agreed.

We arrived at the hotel when Ted realised something.

"I never booked a hotel room for the night."

"Why? Was that not the first thing you'd do after flight booking?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I forgot." He blushed. He looked so adorable when he did. Thinking of that made me heat up too.

"Why are you going red? Shouldn't that be for when we see what room we're getting now?" he grinned cheekily at me and turned to the receptionist.

"Hi. I forgot to book a room here tonight. Have you got a spare one for the two of us for three nights?" Ted asked politely.

There was a lot of typing and she nodded.

* * *

We split the cost in half and got our room key. While waiting in the lift, I hummed the Rihanna song, Hate That I Love You. It was still in my head after the day I found out about this.

The lift pinged, we stepped out, Ted leaving a rotten smelling, loud fart behind for the next users, and he unlocked the room door.

He was dead right about the waiting to blush part. The room was a seductive red colour with a deep fluffy red carpet.

Walking into the room, I took in the rest of the room. The whole thing was set up like a...

"Ted, do you think that we could have been given a honeymoon suite?" I asked. Ted smirked.

"It's likely. Why? You scared of me?" Ted mocked.

"Depends on what's on your mind when I climb into bed. I brought no PJ's." I told him. It was back to his turn to blush. Fun game.

"I guess it would also depend on if you're going to try and seduce me." Ted replied, stripping away himself.

"So what if I do?" I pulled off my clothes, took off my boots, and walked towards the door. I pressed the Do Not Disturb button and put a nearby chair against it to be safe.

"Now you have us locked in and them locked out." Ted said climbing into bed.

"Yup. Goodnight Ted." I said and crawled into bed. The curtains were really heavy and closed. I switched out the light and pulled the duvet over the both of us.

"Hey Kate-Lynn."

"Yeah?"

"If I knew my departure for here would affect you like this I wouldn't have left." Ted said. He sounded closer to me than I thought he already was.

"It doesn't matter. It let me figure out something anyway."

"What's that?" Ted asked.

I kept quiet, letting his impatience rise. Finally I spoke. "You'd like to know."

I turned my back and tried to sleep. Ted wrapped his arms around my waist, tight. I swiftly turned to him. He didn't let go.

"Do you want me to hit you?" I asked him.

"Depends on your meaning of hit." Ted joked. I slapped his bare arm.

"What other meaning did you have?" I asked, trying to clip the back of my bra together again.

"You're too young to know." Ted joked.

"And you're saying that I'm trying something." I smiled into him. The space between us is quite small, if any.

"I'm not trying anything. Maybe I like having you close." Ted said.

"So why did you leave for LA without me?"

"I was going to ask you, but you're doing so well on Raw at the moment and I didn't want to ruin it on you. You could have gained your first title too. It would have been selfish of me." Ted said.

"What made you think I cared? Didn't you see me last night? How poor I performed? I'd be surprised if Vince didn't fire me." I said, closing my eyes again.

"I saw that you were totally depressed and out of it. Did I cause that?" I nodded.

"Well then I'm really sorry." Ted said, squeezing me into him.

"Hey, at least I'm with you now." I replied into his neck.

"Just for tonight. You're still going home tomorrow."

"Fine." I said, laying my head on his chest. His heartbeat rang through my ear nicely, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

_At the airport:_ "I'll text and ring you every day, to see how you're getting on. I'll tell you which city we'll be moving onto." Ted promised as he was dropping me off at the airport.

I hugged him tight, not wanting to leave him.

"Visit me soon." I mumbled into his chest.

"Of course." Ted said as my flight was called.

We stood there for a silent minute, despite the racket and rushing of people going for flights.

"Ted."

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Evan and I were going to set up a secret party for you, just like you did for me but now that you're with TNA we can't." I admitted.

"_This is the last call for all passengers going to St. Louis. __Board your flight now__._" Was called over the intercom.

"At least I was with you for my birthday." Ted said. I lifted my wrist and took off my handmade bracelet that I had since I was four. I put it on his wrist.

"Just a little present from me." I said and kissed his cheek.

"See you." I said, and made my way onto the airplane with one last wave to Ted.

* * *

_Back at home:_ "Guys, I know you were worried, but I had to go." I apologised. Mam hugged me, saying that she knew why I did go and all that.

My phone went off, signalling I received a text. I opened it.

_U get off da plane k? _It's from Ted.

_Yeah._ _No probs. Couple of guys checkin me out._ I replied.

_If I was der, dey wud hav no noses. ;p_ Ted texted and I laughed.

_I no. :) _

"Is that Ted?" Mam asked.

"Yeah. We promised to text every day." I explained.

"Kate-Lynn fancies Ted! Kate-Lynn fancies Ted!" Cody chanted. I stuck out my tongue at him but didn't deny it.

* * *

_That Wednesday morning:_ I got onto the plane and sat with the Divas.

"You'll never guess what?" Kelly said, completely excited.

"What?" I asked, but I had some idea of what was coming up.

"Evan and I are going out when we get off the plane in Phoenix."

"Congratulations!" the girls said, and started asking her when did he ask and what were the exact word he used and a load of information that really didn't matter.

I saw Eve glance at Jack before sitting down beside me.

"You're sad that he's gone." She stated. I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? The back seats are empty if you want to." She took my wrist and pulled me down to where the vacant seats were.

"When did he leave?" Eve asked quietly.

"After the show last Monday." I answered.

"Oh. Where did he leave to?" Eve asked again, but gently.

"LA. I went after him too."

"You what?"

"I took a bus to the airport and booked a flight to LA and got there immediately. A few guys were trying to get me to sell myself to them but I played the dumb card and they left me alone."

"Forget the guys. I can't believe you followed Ted across the US to LA. What if you didn't find him? What if you were captured by a rapist?" Eve fired these questions at me and I waited till she was done.

"I did find him." I said and then lowered my voice in case Randy or Cody was listening. "And I slept with him."

Eve's mouth fell open. "You slept with Ted DiBiase Jr?" she asked, a little louder than she should though, because Randy heard.


	7. Romeo and Juliet

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon family owns it.

By the way, just in case Jeff Hardy fans don't know: he's on TNA now. He returned on January 4th.

Chapter seven: Like Romeo and Juliet

* * *

"You what?" Randy asked.

"Well, I uh..." I am in so much trouble.

"Sorry." Eve mumbled. I didn't blame her. The whole of Raw roster, except for Randy, was waiting for the breaking point in our arguments and the major snogging scene. I was waiting for it myself.

"You slept with Ted when you went after him to LA?" Randy questioned, clearly getting angry.

"So? I'm seventeen." I replied.

"That's the point, you're only seventeen."

"What is your problem? All we did was talk and sleep. That was it." By now everyone that was on the plane was looking at us.

"How can I know? How can you know?" Randy yelled.

"Do you not have enough trust in Ted? Or is it me?"

That made Randy pause.

"Both of us then." I said for him. The seatbelt sign flashed back on and Randy returned to his seat, but not before saying "I'll talk to you when we get off the plane."

* * *

_At the Hotel:_I walked into the apartment with the three Divas that I shared the hotel room with before, Melina, Eve and Kelly.

"Did you get talking to your dad yet?" Melina asked as I climbed onto the bunk over her.

"Yeah." I replied, checking my texts. None. I sent Ted a quick text when I got off the plane but I still didn't get a reply. He must be busy.

"What did he say?" Kelly asked, sympathy in her voice.

"He says that I'm not to talk to Ted again, I'm stuck to the hotel unless we're going out to Raw. When I'm at the show I have to be either with him or you girls." I said.

"That's harsh. Stay with us. I doubt you want to stay with your father." Eve said and the others agreed.

"That's what I was planning. Are any of you hungry?" I asked. My stomach was telling me to get some food into it.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs before the guys start to make their way down at eat everything."

We went downstairs to the hotel restaurant, and ordered dinner.

As soon as we got our plates, we took them and moved to the bar while no one was around.

"Ladies, what can I get you?" a bartender about Melina's age asked from behind the counter.

"Wine please." Kelly said on behalf of all of us.

"White or red?"

"Half and half." Melina replied. They did say that they were going to show me a different way of drinking wine.

"Coming right up. So, I heard that Ted DiBiase has left for TNA." He asked, getting four glasses.

"He did." I answered.

"When did he go?"

"Last Monday night after the show."

"Ouch. How're you and the rest of Legacy holding up without him?"

"Cody and Randy are living with it." I replied, taking a long gulp of wine. The taste was strong in my throat.

"And yourself? I know you and Ted fought a lot. I'd say you're glad to have some peace for once." He said.

"You grow to miss the fighting." I said, tipping the glass over my head to finish. My dinner was eaten and the plate was nearly spotless. (No, I didn't lick the plate clean. I used bread rolls.)

"That's what my girlfriend thought. She said that you two had chemistry and Ted's departure would affect your performance." He said.

"Listen buddy. I know you're being nice and all, but you've put a toe too far over the line." Eve said.

"All I said was-"

"I know what you said, but it's a touchy subject for her." Eve said and she and I left.

We went back up to the apartment.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know that he was going to say that." Eve said hugging me.

"It's ok. I shouldn't stay down just because he went to TNA. The bar guy was right, the peace in enjoyable." I said looking in my bag for my PJ's.

"What room is Randy's?" Eve asked.

"It's the one directly above this one. Why?"

"I'll be back in a minute. Listen out the window." She said and left.

I walked across to the window and opened it. I sat on the windowsill, listening.

Five minutes later I heard the window above me opening. "It's way too warm up here." What's Eve doing in Randy's room?

"What are you doing in here? Me and and the guys are about to go down to dinner."

"I want her punishment lifted. It's too harsh." Eve demanded.

"You think it's too harsh? Are you her mother? No."

"No. But I'm her friend. You know yourself she had to go to him. It's so obvious that she's mad about him." Eve argued.

"I know she likes him. There was still no need for her to sleep with him."

"You'd hardly expect one of them to sleep on the floor. What do you find so wrong about the two of them sleeping in one bed?"

"You don't know what they were up to."

A knock came on my room door and I left the window to answer it. Jack Swagger.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, standing aside to let him in.

"You're alone? Where's the Divas?"

"Melina and Kelly are downstairs. Eve is upstairs trying to get Randy to lift my punishment. She opened the window so that I could listen." I explained, returning to where I was originally sitting. John sat beside me, listening.

"I can't believe you trust your own daughter enough to spend one night with him. And you think that she had sex with him. Why do you think she hates you at the moment?"

"She hates me?"

"What else would you expect? That you'd still be her favourite person in the world? That ship had sailed buddy."

There was silence. Jack started to hang out the window backwards, looking up at the sky.

"The stars are out." He whispered loudly. "I can see Eve's hair. Hi Eve!"

A sudden scream pierced through the cool night air. I looked out the window and saw Eve falling out Jack and I equally held out our hands and caught a wrist of Eve's each.

"Oh my God." She gasped as we pulled her in.

I hugged her tightly as she shivered. Tears were streaming down her face out of fright, and she started to look like a panda.

I then passed her onto Jack, who enveloped her in his arms and rocked side to side gently in attempt to soothe her.

I threw open the door and Cody was standing there. I dragged him out the door and stood in the empty hallway.

"What the Hell was Randy playing at?"

"What do you mean? He's downstairs having dinner. I heard screaming when I was in the lobby which was coming from here and came to see what was going on. What happened?" Cody asked.

"Eve was pushed out the window from Randy's apartment. She was trying to have my punishment lifted." I explained, getting confused.

"Is she ok?" I nodded. "Anyway. I came here to tell you an idea I have. Randy said you're allowed to leave the hotel as long as you're with either him or me. I'm going to sneak you out of the hotel tonight and bring you to see Ted."

"Won't you get in trouble with Randy?" I asked.

"I won't if he doesn't find out. Meet me at reception at midnight. Randy said he's going to check on you at eleven and then go to bed at half. I was already talking to Kelly and Melina, they're going to cover for you if Randy decides to double check but I think Evan is getting him drunk for some prank him and a few of the guys are up to." Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."

"I'd say wear black so that we could sneak easier, but it doesn't really matter. We're taking a bus so we don't need to specifically wear black."

"Sure. I'll see you later." I said and he left quickly. Only when he left did I realise that he never told me what we're actually doing.

* * *

_11:50pm. _I just finished drying my hair after showering and slipped on a tank top and skinny jeans. Something simple. I fixed the necklace that Ted had given me Monday night before he left. It was his which his father had given him. I never took it off since he gave it to me.

Eve had left to stay with Jack for the night. Melina and Kelly were already in bed asleep, one sober, the other completely hammered.

I left the room and sneaked through the corridors until I ran into Evan.

"Hey. Come with me a minute. I'm looking for somewhere to hide. John is after busting the under 28's gig again. It was a repeat of the one a fortnight ago." Evan said as we ran through the corridors.

Finally we found a staircase and ran through the door.

"Where are you going anyway? Date with someone?" Evan asked.

"You could say that." I said, making my way down the stairs.

"Whoever it is, tell them I said hi." Evan said cheerfully. Say hi?

"Sure." I said and continued down the stairs.

When I got down, Cody was already there.

"Hey. We better go now. Cena's scouting the corridors again." I said and we left.

* * *

_Two hours later: LA:_ Thank God we're here. I couldn't stand those tourists singing songs anymore. I don't even know the words to them, considering they were in Italian.

On the bus, Cody explained to me that we were going to pay Ted a visit to cheer me up. He was just escorting me, it was all the Diva's idea.

"Come on. Ted told me where his hotel was." Cody said and we walked from the bus stop there, which was about half a kilometre.

The walk didn't feel long since I was so excited to see Ted. We got to the hotel and stepped inside. It was a five star hotel, and was pretty nice.

"I think he said that he was sharing his room too." Cody mentioned as we climbed the stairs. I had to work off my dinner earlier.

Finally we reached the fifth floor and I looked along the corridor.

"What number?" I asked.

"124." I looked along the doors until we reached the door.

Cody knocked on the door and we waited. Half a minute later the door opened. Jeff Hardy stood there, his hair a mess.

"Hey Cody. What's up?" he asked in his North Carolinian accent.

"Is Ted there?" Cody asked.

"I'm here." Ted said, appearing at the door while Jeff disappeared back inside.

Looking at Ted, my body warmed up, and not just because he was standing there shirtless and water was running down his chest.

"Hey Ted." I said and hugged him tightly.

"Kate-Lynn? What are you doing here? You should be in Phoenix with the rest of the roster. Randy's gonna kill both of you." Ted said.

"We missed you too." Cody said sarcastically because he didn't get a hi.

"By the way, Evan says hi."

"Evan knows you guys came? You know you can't tell the squirt anything like this." Ted said.

I explained about running into him and having to hide from John, again. Both of the guys swore under their breaths.

"Cody, go in for a minute and talk to Jeff. I just want to say something to Kate-Lynn." Ted said and shoved Cody inside, closing the door after him, even if he is still topless.

"Do you realise how much trouble you'll be in if Randy finds out you're here?" Ted asked.

"I don't care. I wanted to come and see you." I said stubbornly.

Ted pulled me into another hug. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't text you back earlier. Randy forbade it. I don't think he wants me and you talking after you came to LA for me."

"We're like Romeo and Juliet, aren't we?"

"Yeah. One thing to add though." Ted said and tilted my head up to him. He pressed his lips to mine just as Cody walked out with Jeff.

"Thought you told me they weren't together yet."Jeff said.

"They weren't, until now." Cody replied.

All I was concerned about was that Ted and I had our first kiss.

"Love you." I mumbled.

"Love you too."

There was a silence.

"Did Randy tell you why he sent me away to TNA?" Ted asked as we walked into the apartment.

"Sent you away?" I questioned._

* * *

_

**_Hey guys! Please review! Thanks for reading!_**


	8. A Lot Can Happen

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does.

I know most authors would thank their reviewers here but I'm not. Instead, I'm going to, and already have, sent a review reply to each of the reviewers that have reviewed my story and chapters. Just as an overall note: Thanks a million to my reviewers! I appreciate that they are taking the time to review my chapters after reading it. You're the best and really make my day.

**^*PLEASE READ*^: I don't know how the next chapter will be up next week. I'm leaving for a party and might not be able to get to a computer. I might do the following: a) Put the chapter up earlier that day [Irish time] b) Put it up at usual time if I can get to a computer or c) Put it up Sunday [Irish time]. I think I might put it up earlier. Just to you guys know that I won't be off routine. Please understand. MISTALI/Lauren xxx **

Chapter 8: A Lot Can Happen

* * *

"What do you mean sent you away?" I asked.

"Randy didn't tell you? I didn't go away on my own. I wanted to renew my contract on Raw but Randy said that he had me signed on TNA already. I didn't want to leave raw at all, especially since our fighting has stopped." Ted explained.

"I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

"I'll help." Jeff offered. Ted agreed.

"But what about TNA?" I asked both.

"I haven't been on it yet. I'll drop out and rejoin Raw. I still have one day left to sign back." Ted said.

"I'm sure I won't be missed. I'll come back when we're done anyway." Jeff said

* * *

_Back in Phoenix, Arizona: 4:35am: _"Wait till morning. I have a spare bed in my apartment you can take. Eve's gone to Jacks room for the night." I said as Ted, Cody and I ascended the stairs.

"You sure? Randy seemed pissed the last time we shared a bed." Ted replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Eve asked what happened in LA and I told her. It's not my fault that she repeated what I had said too loudly." I blushed.

"I know. Just didn't think you'd add the part that we slept together." Ted said.

"Wait, you two slept together in LA?" Cody asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No. Randy or anyone else wouldn't tell me." Cody said.

"Awkward. Bye!" I said and went into my apartment. The apartment was empty. The Under 28's gig must have restarted and Melina must be with the guy from behind the bar. I seen her chatting him up while I was eating dinner.

"I guess we have the room to ourselves." Ted said.

"I'm going to have a word with our guest host now. Do you know who it is?" I asked. Ted shook his head.

I called Hunter. He'll get all of his information from Steph.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter, you been talking to Steph lately?" I asked.

"Yeah. What are you looking for?" Am I that predictable?

"The number to our next guest host." I said.

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out on Raw." I said.

"Right. Here's the number." I took down the number and then rang our guest host. I never asked who it was.

"Hello?" Peter Facinelli? I didn't think he would be a WWE guest host.

"Hey. This is Kate-Lynn Orton from WWE." I said.

"Ah. I know you. What can I do for you?"

"Do you still have Ted DiBiase Jr's contract to be resigned?" I asked. Ted's attention was caught.

"I do. Is he going to be renew his contract on Raw?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Can you set it up to happen on the show? I want an audience to see it."

"Sure thing. See you Monday night." Peter said.

"Thanks. Bye." I said and hung up.

"If Cody was here right now, he would lose his mind." Ted laughed.

"Why?"

"Peter Facinelli plays the doctor and father on Twilight. Cody doesn't like the doctor. Says he's too perfect."

"Sounds like our Cody's jealous." I laughed.

* * *

_Following morning: _A knock came on the door and I made my way to the door. Ted was in the shower but he won't be long.

I opened the door and Randy was standing there.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Not yet. Go ahead downstairs and I'll see you there." I replied, closing the door in his face without a bye.

I turned around and Ted walked into the room with a towel around his waist. I blushed and closed my eyes, trying extremely hard not to imagine the towel falling.

"It's ok. I have my boxer's on underneath. I just figured that I'd make you go scarlet when you saw me." Ted laughed and tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

I hugged him. "I missed you being annoying."

In the silence, I heard his stomach rumble.

"I was in the middle of dinner when I left. Jeff had no bother finishing though."

"Come on. We'll get breakfast now."

Ted got dressed and we went down to breakfast. I took his hand and began swinging it back and forth lightly.

"You're nervous?" he questioned.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" I lied.

"Randy's not going to hurt me." Ted promised as we got out of the lift.

"All right." I replied, taking a deep breath.

We walked into the lobby where everyone else was already up. Randy had a seat saved for be at the table with Cody, Evan, and John. John was the first one to take notice, then Cody, then Randy. Evan was texting.

"Hey Kate-Lynn and Ted." John greeted, waving his spoon at us (like Emmett did with the knife when Bella was first introduced to the Cullen family). Some milk dripped onto the table, leaving a stain on the cloth.

"What are you doing here Ted?" Randy asked standing up, his chair nearly toppling.

"Ah you know, just hanging with my _girlfriend_." He said.

"Congrats! How long?" John asked. Randy sent him daggers.

"What?"

"Eight hours." I said.

"What do you mean eight hours? That must mean you were in LA at two in the morning." Randy said.

"Of course. Can't go during the day because you won't let me. Bit obvious." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You left the hotel, despite my punishment, and went to LA? Again?" Randy was getting seriously pissed.

"Randy," Cody interrupted, "You said that Kate-Lynn could go anywhere outside the hotel as long as she's with either of us."

"So?"

"So she can't be in trouble because I brought her to LA." Cody said.

"You brought her?"

"While we're admitting everything, I told Kate-Lynn about you sending me to TNA and that I had to go because you didn't want me to see her anymore." Ted explained.

Before he was about to explode, Randy pushed past the lot of us and went to his room. We let him go. He is such a drama queen.

* * *

_Monday Night Raw: In the ring: _We were in the ring waiting for Peter Facinelli to make his way out from the back with Ted's contract. DX are escorting Peter to the ring like soldiers so that he wouldn't be attacked by Randy.

Finally Peter made his way out. Shawn and Hunter were marching each side of him with green and black plastic guns and Hornswoggle was leading the way with one of his own in miniature size. They had their DX helmets on to 'protect' themselves. Peter seemed to think it was amusing as well as everyone else. Also keeping Randy at bay was Jeff, Jack and John, the two people that Randy hates the most.

There was no table set up, so I slipped out of the ring and took a table out from underneath the ring. With a bit of help from the camera man, I slid it into the ring and the boys set it up. DX let Peter into the ring. Hunter saw the table and put up his finger, indicating that he'll be back in a minute. About thirty to forty seconds later, he was back with a DX blanket. He got into the ring and laid the blanket over the table, while Shawn and Hornswoggle set out DX style steel chairs. Hunter took a microphone.

"All of the DX merchandise is available on ." he smiled. Everyone laughed.

Ted sat down in front of us and went through the whole sequence.

Peter signed the contract. I saw Vince already had too. Ted signed the contract, making his return to Raw official. Although now that I think of it, he didn't miss any episodes. This week was a very quick changing week.

"Now it's official. Welcome back to Raw." Peter said, shaking hands with Ted. I hugged him and we nearly had a make-out session on Live TV. Granny is going to be really smug now.

"Now we've one more thing to do." Ted said as he cuddled me to his side. He borrowed Peter's microphone. "Randy, get out here."

Randy responded immediately and didn't hesitate to make his way down the ring. Hornswoggle took Peter away into the back out of harm. Who else can play Carlisle in the Twilight saga? He's a one and only. (yes, I'm a Twilight fan too. I just didn't get around to breaking the news to Cody yet)

He got a microphone of his own and stayed on the opposite side if the ring. Shawn grabbed the blanket off the table and bundled it up, hiding himself behind it. He was pretending he was scared. Hunter took it off him as if to say 'Cop-on Shawn', and then took the microphone off Ted.

"Shawn, you can't be scared. It's only daddy. He won't hurt his daughter and her boyfriend. He knows that if he does, it'll be one against... one, two, three.." I can't believe he's counting how many of us are here.

"He know that it'll be one against five. Wait, six, seven, eight, nine... Stop moving! I can't keep track." Hunter yelled as the whole Raw roster was making their way into the ring.

"Good luck counting that." Shawn said, looking at the crowd that's coming down. Even the Diva's are making their way down and some from other rosters who Randy had screwed.

"Well, thirty-three, thirty-four- oh you get the idea. You're outnumbered and we're going to kick your ass. Capiche?" Hunter said, losing count.

Randy escaped through the crowd, who didn't dare touch him as he passed.

"He's going to be very cold on there with the little he has on him." Shawn said.

"I'd say he'd manage. Dunno what mam's going to think though, kicking her husband off Raw. He was bound to go anyway. I was getting bored of him." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you think he'll take our flight onto San Diego or will he go home to Missouri?" Cody wondered.

"He'll probably go home and come up with a scheme to overturn us." I said as the show closed. We tried to fit everybody in the ring at once, to see if the ring was big enough. It wasn't.

* * *

We rented the function room in the hotel for 12 o'clock tonight. After doing that, we all went back to our apartment rooms to shower and change into something different for our celebration party.

I kept my towel around me like a dress and began to pick out what I was going to wear.

"I'm just going to shower. Don't leave without me." Ted said before going into the bathroom.

Just as the door closed a knock came on the main one. I answered and Evan was standing there.

"The room downstairs is being decorated for Ted's party. To give us time to get a cake, we need you to keep Ted in here for about an extra hour or two. I'm sure you'll be able to do that easily enough though." Evan winked and then ran off to help decorate.

"He's a head-case." I said shaking my head and then closed the room door.

I found what I was going to wear, and laid it out on the bed. I dropped my towel and threw it across the room onto Ted's bed. (the girls decided to stay in their guys' room)

I quickly put on my underwear, and just as I was trying to close the back of my bra, Ted appeared out from the bathroom. He looked up at me straight away and I blushed a deep shade of red. Ted smirked.

"Nice underwear." He winked at me and then pulled on his boxers underneath his towel before dropping it.

"Nice boxers." I replied, still trying to close the bra, but with major difficulty.

He walked across the room after dumping his towel on the bed and took my hands away.

"I'll close it for you." He offered and did so, after a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks." Now was my time to start stalling. I turned around to face him, and was startled on how close he was to me. After planting a kiss on his lips, I checked the time. Another three quarters of an hour. Ted lifted me up and put me sitting up on the top bunk, and then followed me.

* * *

_2 hours later_: I received a text on my phone. I climbed across Ted and searched for my phone. It was sitting under the underwear Ted and I had dumped.

_Where are u 2? Every1's waitin._ From Evan. I threw Ted's boxers up to him and then got dressed myself.

"I just got a text from one of the girls saying that we're late for the party and they want to make a toast." I said as Ted buttoned up his shirt. He then pulled on a pair of jeans while I out a denim skirt and a long sleeved, v-neck top. I pulled on my Ugg boots and put my hair in a loose ponytail.

"No make-up?" Ted asked playfully. I threw a pillow at him.

"Have you _ever_ seen me wearing make-up?" I asked, turning away from him and towards the door.

"Nor will I. How late are we for the party?" Ted asked. I looked at my watch.

"An hour and a half. It doesn't start without us anyway." I said and we left.

* * *

"Late much." Evan greeted as Cody and DX took Ted away to the bar.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." I said, walking into the party room. It was well set up.

"You guys did a fantastic job." I complimented, taking in the colours.

"He'll love his cake." Evan said, showing me the cake. It was shaped like the WWE Championship with Ted DiBiase Jr written on the plate.

"You guys are the best. I don't know what I'll do without you guys."

"If you didn't have us you'd probably still be doing who knows what with Ted in the room." Evan said and sent John off to turn down the lights. I took Jack's lighter and lit the candles. There was about twelve on the cake, each spread out along the edge.

"Now all we need is for you to go and get Teddy while I text the guys to get here. Blindfold him and then bring him in here. And come back this time." Evan added as I left for the bar.

I slipped inside around the bartender and straight to where the guys were.

"There you are Kate-Lynn. We were just leaving." Hunter said and himself and Shawn left with their beer.

I pulled Ted to his feet and then stood up on the small stool that he was resting his feet on. He went to kiss me but I put my finger to his lips.

"You had tonight's dose. Close your eyes." I ordered. He did so and I put on the blindfold without any protests.

"Can I have one kiss since it was just my birthday?" Ted asked hopefully.

"Fine. Only small though." I replied and gave him a peck on his lips.

"You weren't kidding on the small part." Ted muttered as I took his hand and led him into the main party room. The lights were dimmed and I nearly walked Ted into a table. Now I know how John felt when he was guiding me to the cafeteria for my party.

"Are we there yet? I have to pee." Ted complained.

"You have to pee? Ted DiBiase, I'm going to kill you." I said and led him to the bathroom. I de-blindfolded him and he left quickly. Cody came out to me.

"Where is he? Everyone's waiting. Evan thinks you two have gone back up the stairs to have sex." Cody explained, looking over his shoulder at the awaiting crowd.

"Ted's gone to the bathroom. Btw, Ted and I already had sex before we came down. That's what took us so long to come down." I explained.

"I'd nearly tell Randy just to piss him off. Could you imagine how well that would go? 'Hi Randy. Did you know that Kate-Lynn gave her virginity away to Ted in an apartment in Phoenix?' I can see that going down well." Cody scoffed.

"She did what!?" Randy yelled.

Oh. Shit. And Ted was only after arriving.

* * *

**A lot of different things have happened in this chapter. Never the less, please review.**


	9. The Orton Name

Hey guys! You got your chapter early! I'd feel horrible if I had left it till tomorrow. I don't have the next chapter written yet but I'll try as hard as I can to get it up at the usual time. Please Review!

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does.

Chapter 9: The Orton Name

* * *

"Hey Randy. What's up?" Hunter said, interrupting quite loudly.

I heard some shuffling and moving from inside the party room. This can't happen on Ted. Not now.

"What do you want Randy?" I snapped.

"I was right about LA. You _did_ have sex with Ted." Randy pointed out angrily.

"That was the first time. The other was about an hour or two ago." Ted corrected.

"_Two hours ago?!_" Randy yelled. Security came and tried to restrain Randy from leaping at Ted. Instead, I slapped Randy's cheek, hard.

He flinched and stopped struggling. The security didn't loosen their grip though, for fear that he might suddenly break loose and hit someone else.

"I can't believe you're picking _that_ over your own father, who brought you into this business. You should be grateful."

"I _am_ grateful. I just don't get why you're reacting so bad, just because I had my first time with Ted. You're being the over-protective, guy-scaring father you promised you wouldn't be." I explained.

"I've told you before, you're only seventeen. You're still too young to have had the 's' word with Ted. And he's a few years older than you."

"I'm allowed to have sex with Ted if I want. The limit is sixteen. Last time I checked, seventeen was after sixteen, which makes me legal." I pointed out.

"Hey Hunter, what's happening?" Shawn asked as he joined the argument.

"Randy's after finding out that Kate-Lynn slept with Ted and they did the dirty and now Randy isn't happy. Basically he's playing the pissed off daddy card and Kate-Lynn is protecting the forbidden love herself and Teddy here have." Hunter explained, taking Shawn's Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

"Why did you take my ice-cream? I was eating that." Shawn asked, trying to take it back.

"Because it's not just the verbal fighting. There's bitch slapping and security and everything. It's great." Hunter said as he filled his mouth full of ice-cream.

"Fine. Here's the deal." Randy started, calming down completely. Everyone was quiet, waiting for what Randy was going to say next.

"You're allowed to see Ted, but you're not allowed to be an Orton to do so. You're to drop the Orton name." Randy spat.

I heard the sound of Hunter's spoon hitting the tiles in shock.

"You mean she's just going to be Kate-Lynn nothing?" Shawn asked.

"That'll be awkward." Hunter agreed.

"Or maybe Ted and Kate-Lynn could just get married. Duh." Cody said, in a where-have-you-been tone of voice.

I froze. Ted and I get married?

* * *

Ted and I signed into our room at reception of the hotel and then took the lift up to the top floor.

Not one word was breathed while we were there. Things have been a bit tense ever since Cody suggested that Ted and I get married. I don't think he meant it seriously. I think it was just off the top of his head to calm the situation that was building at the time.

"Want to head out into town to eat or do you want to want to eat in the hotel?" I asked as I dumped my bag on the bed.

"We'll head out. We haven't went out on a date in a while." Ted said as he opened his own bag.

"I'm going to the shower. I'll be out in ten." I said and left for the shower. I had to escape the tension.

* * *

_1 hour later:_ After explaining to Evan for the past hour that himself and the guys can't come to the party, he still didn't give up. They decided it would be good to have dinner out.

"Lighten up guys. What's the tension for?" Evan asked after he got the guys' beers and my red/white wine.

"Nothing. I just didn't think there's be more than just Ted and I." I said, taking a sip from my glass.

"Oh. You thought that you and Ted were going on an alone, kissy kissy type of date? Woopsie." John asked, and then laughed.

"I don't really know what I was expecting. I'll see you guys at the hotel." I said and downed the last of my drink.

"But we're only after getting here. Why are you going?" Chris (Jericho) asked.

"I'm tired. Besides, I'm the only girl here, which would disrupt a guys night out. I'll catch you later." I said and left the bar.

I stepped around everyone but my hand was caught.

"Aren't you too young to be in this bar?" a guy, who looked like he was in his late forties, asked. His breath smelled of cigarette smoke and drink.

"It has nothing to do with you." I said and tried to pry my hand free. His grip was too tight.

"Let me go." I told him, still trying to take my wrist away.

"I'd rather not. I have the key for the men's bathroom so we can have some privacy." He chuckled.

"I said let me go." I said, louder.

"What's going on here?" a guy asked, making his way over. Only as he was beside us, I saw that it was Dominic with Steven.

"This is none of your business." The guy with his hand at my wrist snapped.

"Yes it does. She's my girlfriend." Steven spoke up, stepping around Dominic and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll get you next time." The guy said and left.

I hugged both guys tightly.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" I asked after we had stepped out of the pub. The guys at the table thankfully didn't see the scene.

"Vacation. Plus, we heard you were staying nearby and decided to come and say hi." Steven said looping his arm through mine, and his other through Dominic's.

"That's sweet of you. I'm going to rent a DVD and then bring it back to the hotel room. Want to join me?" I asked.

"Depends on what we're watching." Dominic said.

"And New Moon isn't on DVD yet. We both seriously want to see Taylor Lautner stripping off his shirt."

"Make that three of us. I have my own little saying for that scene. Pause, rewind, play." We laughed.

Stepping into the rental store, we searched for a movie to bring back to the hotel.

"How about this?" Dominic asked, holding up Marley and Me.

"NO! That's too sad for me. Remember when we saw it in the cinema together? I was bawling." Steven cried.

"How about a scary movie? I've only seen the trailer of it but never got to see it." I said, holding up the case.

"I haven't either. We'll get that one." Dominic said and I went up to the counter.

"Yes miss?" A woman asked from the other side.

I handed her the case and she went to the back to get the DVD.

"Kate-Lynn! Look at this poster!" Steven called across the shop to me. I looked at the large poster beside him. Jacob Black shirtless.

"Buy it for yourself and Dominic." I replied.

"I can't. I don't trust myself. Especially not with him shirtless. He's too sexy." Steven said.

"True." I agreed.

* * *

We got back to the hotel room and I handed Dominic the DVD so I could get changed into my PJ's.

"Why is there a double bed in here?" Steven asked, kicking off his shoes and throwing himself onto the bed in question.

"I'm sharing my room." I answered, taking out my PJ bottoms and my big football shirt with my name printed on the back.

"With a certain someone?" He knew who I was sharing with.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Would that certain someone be Ted DiBiase Jr?" Dominic asked as he set the DVD case on the desk.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I didn't know you two were together." Steven commented as I threw the previous clothes I had on me on top of my bag.

"For over a week now." I answered.

"Didn't I tell you that they'd end up together on the road? I think you owe me a fiver my friend." Dominic said, holding his palm out to Steven.

"You guys were betting on me?" I questioned, pulling on my shirt.

"Of course. It's the best way to gamble without getting arrested." Dominic grinned.

"Thanks. Now I'm your source of entertainment." I rolled my eyes and switched out the lights. After clicking play, we settled into the movie.

Dominic sat in between myself and Steven. Every now and then, Steven and I would dive into Dominic's side out of fright. He'd laugh.

"It's official. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Steven announced as we ejected the DVD from the player and replaced it into the case.

"We'll email you soon. Text too." Steven said as himself and Dominic were about to leave.

"Sure." I smiled and they left. I climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

There was no chance of that.

Instead I woke up and started to read my book.

An hour later Ted walked in, completely sober.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." Ted said shortly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What happened earlier? Why did you leave? You know we had no problem having you around." Ted asked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"All you've done since you came back from TNA was hang around with me. You deserved some time with the guys without me." I pointed out.

"Have you thought that I might_ want_ to have been with you?" Ted questioned.

"Did you enjoy the time out with the guys?" I asked.

"No. I was completely zoned out. Cody actually sent me back here. The party's still going." Ted laughed.

I was quiet. Ted looked up and met my eye.

"Is Randy's request getting to you?" Ted asked knowingly.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I know exactly what to do." Ted said and mooched through my bag. He took out a white tank and a white skirt with flats.

"Stick those on." Ted said and took out a black pair of jeans and a white shirt and then changed. I did the same.

After getting changed I brushed my hair and my teeth I stepped into the room. Ted looked gorgeous.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. Ted brought me in from the bathroom door to the main room.

"Depends." Ted said, searching his pockets.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

He finally found what he was looking for.

Slowly, he bent down on one knee in front of me.

Taking out a small velvet box, he opened it and produced a ring.

"Depends on if you'll marry me or not." he said, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"What's your answer?" Ted asked. I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him.

When we broke, Ted took the ring from the box and slipped it on my left hand. Perfect size.

I hugged him tightly and we then got to our feet.

"So where are we going?" I asked again.

"To get married of course."

* * *

We arrived at a 24 hour wedding chapel and went into the reception.

We were then admitted into the church area and the whole of Raw was in attendance.

So was the whole of the Orton family, including Randy, and Steven and Dominic too. The DiBiase's were there too, looking very proud of his son.

"How did Steven and Dominic know to come here?" I asked Ted.

"I borrowed your mobile." Ted said sheepishly, a small blush crawling onto his cheeks.

I smiled. He's too good.

The priest went through the whole procedure, the I do's, blah blah blah.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced.

We kissed and the audience cheered.

Ted broke and took my hand. He made a direct line towards Randy.

"Now it's official. Her surname isn't Orton anymore. She's a DiBiase."

"Fine. Now I've her off my burden's list." Randy snapped and left.

"Don't mind him love. He's just off. A lot of things have happened all at once for him. He'll be back to himself soon. Just give him a few strong beers." Mam reassured me.

"I hope so." I replied.

Ted kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. Everything will sort itself out." Ted whispered into my ear.

I leaned my head against his chest, and hope him and mam were right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Absolutely Unreal

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does.

Hey guys! Turns out I did get the chapter up. From now on, don't take it for granted that I'll have the follow up chapter up at the right time. They're still in progress. Thanks for all of my reviews! Thank you so much reviewers and readers! You guys really make my day!

Chapter 10: Absolutely Unreal

* * *

The after party was great. We had a little party in a nearby restaurant that was still open. The owner had no problem hosting us. I only noticed now that there was WWE camera crew at the back following us in, filming everything as they went. I wonder were they at the wedding?

"So who's the newlywed?"

"Ted and Kate-Lynn." Cody replied immediately.

"And Ted only proposed an hour before the wedding." Evan added.

"You guys were very quick to marry." She replied, setting down plates in front of us.

"Let's just say that we were under pressure." Ted replied simply.

"It'll be upwards from here." I added.

"Well, congrats anyway. Hope you have a long lasting marriage." She bid and left for the kitchen.

"She sounded like a nun for a minute there." Evan commented.

Music started up and Ted and I decided to have our first dance as a married couple. The song was Fire and Rain by James Taylor. **(in tribute to my mam and dad, who's wedding song was Fire and Rain the night of their first dance as a newlywed couple.)**

"Tell me this a two months ago, and I never would have believed that I'd be marrying you." I admitted.

"Same. By the way, remind me to tell Cena it really was me who had sent the text to him before." Ted laughed.

I kissed him. "Sure."

* * *

"Wakie wakie Kate-Lynn." Ted said from beside me in bed.

"Five more minutes. I don't wanna go to school coz I know I'll get suspended again." I moaned.

"You're not going to school. We're going to the gym." Ted said and pulled back the covers. "By the way, remind me to ask you about that." Cold air hit my bare skin, which was pretty much all of me. Ted had a pair of shorts on him and was about to pull on a sleeveless shirt, much to my disappointment.

"Why are we going to the gym?" I asked, groaning a little. When I had training sessions with Randy, I would have sworn I was getting closer and closer to death.

"We haven't had exercise outside WWE in a while and we had a big dinner last night. You ate enough cake too." Ted said as I climbed out of bed. He's right there. The cake was delish.

"Where's my bag?" I asked.

"Under the bed. I put it there because we made a serious mess last night." Ted explained, indicating the surrounding room.

"You'd think I'd remember that." I commented, pulling the bag out from underneath the bed.

"Let's just say you were preoccupied." Ted lightly said and I pulled out clean clothes for going to the gym in.

Twenty minutes later we were walking across the street to the nearby gym. We ran into no one downstairs. They all must still be asleep after last night's party.

"How hammered was everyone last night?" I asked, yawning.

"They were already hammered anyway so it didn't really make a difference although I think some of them had the same idea as us last night." Ted laughed as we made our way into reception.

"Hey guys. Just the two of you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah." I answered, glancing at my ring.

"Are you members?"

"We're not. Are there chains around the US that we could get into while we're travelling?" Ted asked.

"We've a few in each state." The receptionist replied.

"Will be join the chain?" Ted asked me.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Names please." The receptionist said, ready to type.

"Ted DiBiase and Kate-Lynn DiBiase." I answered. I love saying my name now.

"DiBiase? Are you from Raw?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"It's just that Ted would want to be a bit careful. The owner's daughter is here and I think she's looking for a new guy."

"I'm taken anyway so it won't apply as much." Ted said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh it won't matter to her. She'll make sure that she gets her guy when she picks." The receptionist finished.

"Is she able to fight?" I asked before we left. The receptionist shook her head.

"Then we'll be ok." I confirmed and we walked through the doors.

We went inside and I saw exactly what we were warned about. All of the guys were in a line, and a teenage girl of about sixteen and was a complete slut was examining them. She had them take their shirts off and checked them back and front.

Everything was quiet, except for the fart one of the guys let go. Ted and I laughed, but quickly stifled it. Then she noticed us, mainly Ted.

"Why aren't you in line?" she asked him.

"Because I'm only after getting here." Ted replied in a duh tone of voice.

"Well it's a pity you took so long." She flirted.

"Sorry if the arrival tine doesn't satisfy you." I replied sarcastically.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"Kate-Lynn DiBiase. Yourself?"

"You don't need to know. Are you Ted DiBiase's, like, daughter or something?"

"Nah. My husband here is his son. I'm the wife." Saying that, the marriage is more real. It seemed like a dream to me before.

"Oh he's married?" she said, disgusted.

"So what if I am?" Ted asked.

"Whatever." She brushed her peroxide blonde hair over her shoulder and walked off, glaring at me in the process. I couldn't resist tripping her. She fell to the floor and bawled her eyes out.

I shit myself laughing.

"Could you _be_ any more immature?" Ted asked, although he found it funny himself.

"Yes." I answered and we split to go and do our own thing.

* * *

"Here are our newly married couple!" Evan announced to the hotel when we came downstairs from the apartment.

"Thanks for the introduction Evan." Ted said and we turned for the door.

"Anytime old man. So when's the kids coming?" Evan asked.

"Evan, were only married. I can't believe you're already waiting for the kids." I shook my head.

"Exactly. It's only plenty of sex at the moment." Ted said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Evan gagged. "I don't need to know about your sex life. I heard enough of it last night." He said and made his way to the bathroom with his hand on his stomach. Poor kid. Shouldn't have been eavesdropping.

* * *

We strayed through town, looking in through different windows of shops. There was one shop we came to, and when I looked in the window, I saw it was nearly full. I took Ted's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"I didn't think you'd be into slutty clothes." Ted commented. I hit him.

"I'm not going in for the clothes. Come in with me for a minute and I'll show you what I'm on about." I took him inside and took a random skirt and tank top.

"I just want him to see if they're ok on me." I lied to the old shopkeeper as she eyed us and pulled him into the small cubicle at the back of the store and locked the door.

"What are you at?" Ted asked suspiciously.

"I just had this craving to snog you." I admitted and pulled him into me. He smiled against my lips.

He put his hands just a little lower of the small of my back. Mine were on his chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in there?" the old woman yelled.

I broke away for a second. "I'm only in my underwear! Don't try and open the door!" I exclaimed.

Ted just about managed not to laugh, but tried to make the statement true. I let him.

"Ok. Hurry up. There's customers waiting to change."

"There's five other cubicles. Tell them to use those." I retorted.

"Hmph." Was my reply.

"Never mind her." Ted said and started kissing me again.

_

* * *

_

1 hour later:"You've been in there an hour! How long does it take to try on clothes?" the old woman yelled again.

"Two more minutes! Promise." I replied and tried to tie the laces of my runners quickly and fix my skirt.

"Hurry up before I call the authority!" the old woman cursed under her breath and left.

"Who knew such a small cubicle could be so much fun?" Ted asked, pulling on his t-shirt.

"Me." I answered smartly and took the clothes that I had 'tried on'.

"See when we get out of here, I think we should quickly hang those up and go somewhere else." Ted suggested, and I agreed with him immediately.

I opened the door, and we left fast.

_

* * *

_

That Monday: On Raw: Backstage:"Please welcome our guest host, Robbie Williams!"

"Robbie Williams? Vince just gets more and more random." I said, looking at the main telly backstage with a group of others. Ted and I were ready for our tag match later. Ted kept his Legacy hoodie on to keep warm though. I was in my own usual gear, knee length skinny jeans, ankle height, tan coloured boots and a skin-tight white top. My hair was tied up in a neat little bun.

"Hey guys." John said, coming up behind us. "Should Randy be here?"

"Well he wasn't officially kicked off the roster, just driven off for that certain show." I pointed out.

"Well he's huffing with the whole roster for siding with us. I even think he stopped praying because the priest did the ceremony for you two." John said.

One of the producers of the show interrupted us.

"Do you mind if we play the wedding video on the titantron please? I'm sure the audience would like to see it." He asked.

"Sure. No problem." Ted said and the producer left.

"Was the taping of our wedding part of your set-up?" I asked, ignoring the telly.

"No. That was Cody's idea. I think he has it posted on YouTube too." I only noticed now that Cody wasn't here.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Two weeks holidays. I think he went with his mam, dad and half-brother." Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I think he was afraid of you hurting him for posting the wedding on YouTube."

"He wouldn't have felt the pain. I would have put anaesthetic into him first." I pointed out.

_

* * *

_

Main Event: Kate-Lynn and Ted's tag match:I shared Ted's entrance theme for the tag match since my new one wasn't ready yet. My old one was Randy's 'Burn in my Light'.

We got no announcement, so I presume they're waiting to show the video so that they can say that I have a new surname.

Turned out we were against the Hart Dynasty, excluding David Hart Smith. I think this is just a couples thing, considering that Ted and I are together and tagged and Tyson and Natalya are the same, except they're not married.

I squared up against Natalya first, who was throwing sarcastic comments at me.

Getting pissed, I gut-kicked her, and knocked her to the ground. The poor fans don't know who to cheer for.

Tyson tried to interfere but Ted came into the ring and boxed him several times.

I tagged him in and Natalya rolled out of the ring, around to where I was standing in my corner.

Jumping down from the mat, I started tugging on her hair, seeing if there was extensions in. Unfortunately, there weren't.

The bell rung loud and clear from where I was standing. Letting go of Natalya, I moved my attention to the ring. Randy was standing in the middle, Ted on his back on the mat. Tyson was nowhere to be seen. Randy or Ted must have thrown him out of the ring. Natalya left immediately.

"Absolutely unreal." I heard Jerry Lawler say out loud. I agree with him 100%.

Randy dropped onto his stomach and waited for ted to get up, ready for the RKO. Evan ran down the ramp and took a hold of both of my arms.

"If you go in there he'll destroy you more than he would Ted." Evan warned. I struggled more and Evan lost his grip on me. I slid into the ring and shoved Ted out of the way, just before Randy set the RKO on him. But I got caught. Randy's arms came around my neck and brought me down to the ground with a sheer amount of pain. Evan and Ted slid into the ring to me while security and a few members of the roster took Randy away to be calmed.

"I could kill you sometimes, you know that." Ted said, hugging me.

"But I know you won't. We're married after all." I grinned at him dazedly.

"I know." He said and slipped his arms around my shoulders and under my knees.

"I'm going to go out." I warned and blacked out, because of both the RKO and and of my blood pressure.

**Sorry guys! I haven't got much of an author's note for you today! Please review! Btw: this is my best reviewed story.**


	11. Unexpectancies

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does.

Chapter 11: Unexpectancies

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ted's going to kill me when he gets back." I heard Evan repeat. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Ted's locker room. I sat up from my lying position on the sofa and saw Ted's hoodie was on me, which was quite cosy.

The door opened with a bang and Jack was there.

"DiBiase and Orton are tearing each others' heads off their shoulders." John said, coming into the room. He switched on the telly and I saw the two in question in the ring. Security, referees and guys from the roster were trying to pry them apart. It wasn't working too well.

"I have to get out there." I said, standing up from the sofa. A wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I put my hand on the wall to help me keep balance.

"Not like that you're not." John said. I pushed past him, into the bathroom and puked all food that I had today up into the sink in the bathroom. John held my hair back, while Evan was trying to hold his own food down.

"You're in no condition to go out there." John warned me.

"What about Ted?" I asked, washing out my mouth with water.

"He's able to take care of himself, and there's enough people out there already. You'll only get squished." Evan pointed out.

"It's Ted though. I have to get out to him." I protested, looking back at the TV screen. Ted received a kick to the gut and fell to his knees. I attempted to get to the door but John held me back.

"John, let me go now!" I shouted, trying to bring myself from his grip.

"Evan, go out there and help. Lock the door after you." John ordered, finding his grip on me slipping.

"I swear to god John, if you don't let me go I'll write every single secret about you on Twitter." I threatened.

"Yeah right. You don't know any of my secrets." John scoffed.

"Aha! There is secrets!" I said. I'm only trying to distract him into letting me go.

"Shit." I heard John mutter.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to piss." John admitted.

I laughed. I'm certainly not staying in the bathroom with him while he pisses.

"Can I trust you to stay here while I go and piss?" John asked, crossing his legs.

"You're asking me?" I asked, falling into the sofa. I looked at the telly. Evan was talking to Ted, yelling actually.

"Ugh." John went into the bathroom quickly and locked the door.

I then got up quickly and kicked the handle set off the door. I pulled it open and ran through the corridors and into the backstage area.

"Kate-Lynn!" John yelled, chasing me.

"I never said that you could trust me!" I replied, running through the curtain and down the ramp. Before I could slip into the ring, John caught a hold of me and held me back.

Moments later, Randy's voice rang through the arena. "Let her into the ring Cena. She should express why she hates me enough to marry a DiBiase."

Cena reluctantly let me go and I climbed into the ring, pushed past the security guards and into Ted's arms.

"You shouldn't be out here. This is between your dad and I." Ted said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm part of it too." I replied, looking over my shoulder at Randy, who was ready to snap the microphone in half.

"The rest of you get out of the ring." Randy ordered, glaring at Evan.

They complied, although a few stayed right at the apron.

Then the lights shut off.

* * *

_After the show: Vince Mc Mahon's office:_ Randy, Ted and I were in Vince's office, getting in trouble.

"I've enough going on right now with Bret Hart and I don't want to have to put up with you lot too. I know there's personal stuff going on outside the company and I don't want it to spread to the show. Therefore, I'm going to suspend all three of you for a month." Vince said. "Now leave my office before I throw the lot of you out myself!"

I was first out, completely terrified. Ted followed quickly behind while Randy strutted.

Ted winked at me, signalling for me to play along with whatever

"I guess since we're off Raw for a while it gives us more time in bed."

"Exactly. We shouldn't have signed up to that gym. Being in the room is enough exercise, and it's for free." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Randy was fuming.

"It kind of isn't. Don't forget we have to get the 'supplies'." Ted added.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_In the Diva's changing room:_ "I can't believe Vince suspended you guys." Eve said, shaking her head.

"Vince had a lot going on with Bret Hart at the moment though. You'd feel sorry for him too." I said.

"I suppose. But still, that was no reason to do that to you guys. And you're not even a year into the business!" Kelly exclaimed. As much as I'm friends with Kelly, she was dressed like a complete slut, and so were the rest.

"Are you guys going out tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Nightclub. We were going to ask you to come just after your match with Ted. But then Orton RKO'd you so we decided against it because we thought you wouldn't be up for it." Melina explained.

"Who else is going?" I asked again.

"The three of us, Evan, Jack, Melina's new boyfriend John." Eve dodged Melina's flying boot. I looked at Melina and saw she was scarlet.

"You're going out with John?" I questioned.

"No! At least, not yet. He asked me out earlier and I said yes." Melina explained shyly as I change into my proper clothes; denim shorts and a short sleeve, baggy-ish check shirt that Ted gave me.

"That counts as dating." Kelly said.

"Well, not exactly. They have to sleep together first." I said, although I had no idea.

"Just like yourself and your husband?" Maryse smirked, walking into the locker room.

"What's that got to do with you?" I snapped. She was one Diva that I despised the most. She hates me because I'm with Ted and she had fancied him for ages, but always knew that he liked me. That's what Eve, Kelly and Melina said anyway.

"I want to know." Maryse said snootily.

"It's a private conversation. Piss off before I make you." I snapped, turning my back to her to pack up my ring gear.

Grabbing my shoulder, she whipped me around to face her.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me." She hissed. Acting before thinking, I dove at her and repeatedly started to hit her head. The Diva's tried to hold me back but I just kept shoving them away.

A set of arms wrapped around me and pulled be off Maryse, and off my feet.

"Let me go Ted!" I struggled to get out of his grip. I started kicking around again and ended up kicking Maryse in the face again, knocking her hack to the floor. Ted was about to laugh, despite the fact that he's trying to hold me back, but regained composure.

"You get out of here." Ted told Maryse sharply. Maryse was quick to oblige an scurried away fast after getting a good look at Ted.

"We'll leave too..." Eve said awkwardly.

Just as Ted put me down, I saw he was only in his jeans and runners. His hair was wet so he must have taken a shower. **(isn't that the finest image to have in your head? Lolz)** No wonder Maryse was hesitant to get lost.

"What is your problem?" Ted asked. He seemed bothered.

I just burst into tears, sobbing against Ted's chest. All of my emotion that I've been hiding over the past few weeks finally released all at once.

Ted rocked slightly side-to-side, gently trying to soothe me. I just let everything out, letting him know how I felt.

* * *

_A week later:_"Kate-Lynn, you have to eat. You'll be only skin and bone by the time we're off suspension." Ted complained, setting a slice of toast in front of me. I turned my head away, and just sipped my hot chocolate. As delish as the toast looks and smells, the thought of eating it made my stomach lurch. It's not that I don't like Ted's kitchen work, he's actually very good. For the past few days, I've been feeling sick. I haven't been eating for fear that I wouldn't be able to keep the food down. All I have been having for lunches is soup, and only a small bit at that.

Yesterday, Ted and I flew across to his family's house for the month. When we were finished we could go back to Raw wherever it's on.

"I'm not in the mood." I replied.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Ted asked me. I nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you to the doctor. We need you well for our little holiday during the month." Ted said.

"It'll pass in a day or two." I said. I don't want Ted to have to pay doctor fees just because I'm feeling a little sick.

"That's what you said three days ago. Come on." Ted said, pulling me out of my seat.

"Let me get changed." I sighed and put down my mug. Climbing the stairs to our room, I changed into a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

Ted went off to tell his mam and dad where we were going, and that we would be back soon.

I tied my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on a hoodie.

"You ready?" Ted asked, peeking his head into the room. I nodded and followed him out.

* * *

_1 hour later:_"Kate-Lynn DiBiase. The doctor will see you now." The receptionist said, coming into the waiting room. Ted and I got up from our seats and went down the hall into the office.

Ted knocked on the door lightly and then we stepped in after getting our reply. We sat.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, not looking up from the files.

Ted explained everything to the doctor about me not eating, my 'sickness' and my puking.

"I see. You two are married?" the doctor asked, looking at the notes he had taken. What's that got to do with anything?

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. Ted looked a little off though.

"When was the last time you two had sexual intercourse?" the doctor asked, rechecking.

"Today is Wednesday, and we did it on Saturday night. I got sick that Sunday..." It suddenly dawned on me what the doctor was thinking.

"You think that I'm... pregnant?" I asked, my stomach dropping.

"It's a possibility. With the descriptions Ted gave me, all signs point to that you could possibly be pregnant." The doctor said.

A baby with Ted? How will that affect my wrestling career?

"I have a spare test in my drawer if you want to see." The doctor offered, taking the box out.

"Thanks." I said, hesitantly taking it off him.

"No problem." He smiled and we left.

_

* * *

_

Back at home:"You go on upstairs and take the test. Call me when you're done." Ted said and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in a few." I mumbled and went upstairs to the bathroom.

What if the test came out positive? What if it came negative? A million questions ran through my head, and I had an answer for none of them.

I did what I had to do and then went into the bedroom after calling Ted. A minute later he was up to me and sat down beside me on the bed.

His grip on my hand was tight, and I was sure he was nervous. The seconds passed by slowly, until finally the result came up on the test.

**Sorry guys! I really had to make a cliffie here. I'm so evil! No one is getting any clue as to what he result might be so don't try and trick me into telling you. TTYL: Mistali xxxx**


	12. Staying With The DiBiase's

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does.

**Hey guys. You're getting your chapter 15 minutes early because I won't be at the computer at 7. I've to go and visit my grannies for Mother's Day and Granddad for his birthday. **

**Here is the result of the test!**

Chapter 12: Staying With the DiBiase's

Negative. The result came negative. I'm not pregnant.

A jab hit my stomach harshly.

I bit back my tears and Ted pulled me into a hug.

"Never mind. Never mind. We'll wait a while longer, until you've spent a good few years into your career." Ted said, looking at the result again. He seemed disappointed too.

"It's for the best." I said, my voice steady. "I'm only seventeen anyway. I think that's a bit too young to have a baby at." Ted said.

"I know. I get the tension just bit at me when I saw the result." I replied, the tears winning the battle to fall.

"I know, I know." Ted's brother knocked on the door and called into us, asking if we could come in. I grabbed the test and shoved it under the pillow, out of view.

"Come in." Ted called.

Brett came into the room and closed the door after him.

"Mam and dad are talking about you two downstairs." He said, walking across the room to us.

He then noticed the tear stains on my cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. What are mam and dad saying?" Ted asked.

"That you guys should try for a baby." Just the word 'baby' stabbed at my heart.

Ted reached under the pillow and took out the test.

"We already started." He said.

"You mean?" Brett's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant?"

"It's negative." I replied, regaining my composure.

"Shit. Sorry. Shouldn't have said anything." Brett slapped his head. "Fuck. That hurt." It was hard not to laugh at him.

"Brett, just tell us what they said." Ted ordered, getting impatient.

"All I heard was that after dinner, mam will talk to Kate-Lynn and dad will talk with you. I think they want you two to have kids because I'm fucking up on finding a girlfriend, never mind shagging one."

"Do you realise how blatant you said that?" I asked, smiling a small bit.

"I'm serious! I don't think I'm ever going to end up with a slut, although it took Ted a while too." Brett grinned, winking at the two of us.

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked, rising from the bed.

"You're in shits now bro. She swings hard." Ted warned, obviously enjoying the fact that his brother is going to be in pain in a few minutes.

"I know. I heard you both Sunday night. Could you two have been any louder?" Ted rose from the bed.

"It's a Hell of a lot better than what you're getting." I smirked, and Ted grabbed him into a headlock. Brett let out a yell. About twenty seconds later, Ted's mam and dad came into the room.

"Is everything ok up here?" We all froze.

"Can't breathe!" Brett coughed.

Ted let him go and Brett fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Leave the wrestling for the ring Ted." His mam warned.

"That's if you ever get back into the business." I kneeled down and slapped my hand over Brett's mouth. Ted's mam and dad didn't know about the suspension. We lied and said that we were on holidays.

"Of course they'll get back into the business Brett. They're only on holidays." Ted Sr. said, looking at the two of us. "Am I right?" The two of us nodded. I looked at my watch.

"Raw from last week is about to start." I said, avoiding the awkward conversation.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Ted's mam asked, stepping around us and picked it up from the bed.

"Is this yours Kate-Lynn?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"You were already trying?" she asked again.

"No. It was just a once off because I had the symptoms. That's what the doctor told me earlier." I explained, getting back to my feet. She then looked at the result.

"Negative?" she whispered.

"Yeah. False alarm I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on. We'll head down to watch Raw." Ted Jr suggested, squeezing my hand tightly.

* * *

_In front of the telly:_ "Just before we get off the air, we just received word that Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Kate-Lynn DiBiase have been suspended." King said.

"Yeah, Vince wasn't too happy about the fight between those guys. He said that they really made a fool of him." King's co-commentator, Michael Cole, agreed.

"We have footage here of the confrontation between our chairperson and Kate-Lynn and Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton." King said, and the clip was shown on the screen.

"_I've enough going on right now with Bret Hart and I don't want to have to put up with you lot too. I know there's personal stuff going on outside the company and I don't want it to spread to the show. Therefore, I'm going to suspend all three of you for a month." Vince said. "Now leave my office before I throw the lot of you out myself!"_ It showed up leaving and then went back to the main screen.

Next it showed the CCTV camera in the Diva's locker room. Me beating Maryse, the girls freaking and Ted pulling me off, while he was only in his jeans and runners. I remembered that part well. Ted's dad turned off the telly, and then turned to Ted and I.

"You never told us you were suspended. You said that you were on holidays." He stated. His mam turned to us too, and didn't look happy but was sort of upset.

Brett tried to sneak away without anyone noticing.

"Brett DiBiase. Don't you go anywhere." Ted sr said, not even moving his gaze from us. Brett said back down beside me. I dug my elbow into his side without being caught by the DiBiase parents.

"Care to explain yourselves?" his wife asked.

"What is there to explain? You saw the footage. You know what happened." Ted's voice was raising. He was rapidly losing patience.

"Watch the rest of the show and you'll see how it happened." I said calmly, squeezing his hand.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" Brett asked. He leaned towards my side, lifted his leg a little and farted. The smell came quickly.

"BRETT!" we all yelled.

"That's why I was leaving. The next one's solid." Brett said innocently. I scrambled more towards Ted, burying my nose.

"Brett, just go to the toilet." Ted sr said, and Brett ran across the house to the bathroom.

He then turned on the telly and continued to watch the show.

Later on, the scene with Ted beating Randy in the ring and myself coming out showed. When the show was over, the telly was turned off again.

"You could have confided in us. We're only angry because you lied and hid the truth from us." Ted's mam said. Ted sr was very peeved at Randy, but at Ted and I too.

"I thank you for taking care of our son Kate-Lynn, but if he had have taken the RKO, rather than you, he would have taken it better. You're just the tad more fragile." Ted's mam continued.

"That RKO in particular was vicious, that's why I took it. Ted's in more of a storyline than I am, so I'm not needed as much." I explained.

"Again, thank you."

"Ted, I would have expected better of you. I know you were defending Kate-Lynn, rightfully so, but you could have just dealt with him backstage, when the camera's were turned off for good and you-"

"Had more equipment to smash his head in with." Ted sr said vengefully, cutting across his wife.

"That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to teach your son. Shut up Senior." She replied, hitting his arm.

"I know what you're trying to say mam, but this is a once off. Anyway, Vince would have reeled in loads of viewers." Ted pointed out.

"Even so. You shouldn't have overreacted." Ted sr said, now on his wife's side.

"We'll talk more in the morning. For now, go to sleep. Sleep on it." Ted's mam said, and sent us off, just as Brett was arriving back from the toilet with a big 'aaaaaaahhhhhhh'.

"That's just lovely Brett." I told him, and started up the stairs. Ted followed me up, poking my back so I'd go up faster.

"Ted! Stop before I pull your hair out." I warned him, turning around halfway up the stairs to face him. He smirked.

"Is that a threat?" he questioned.

"Yes it is." I replied. I saw Brett ready to gag.

"As much as I love you guys being happy, if you're doing 'it', will you keep the volumes down? I really need to catch some sleep because I've a flight in the morning." he asked, yawning widely.

"Sorry Brett. We'll skip tonight. Then you can get some sleep." I said, and continued up the stairs into the bedroom.

"Thanks!" Brett called.

"Are you serious? I'm not giving up on a night's sex for my brother to get some sleep! He can snore on the plane." Ted obviously wasn't happy.

"Do you really think I'm giving it up either? I saw him texting his friend and he said he was leaving at 1 in the morning. We'll just stay awake till then." I said, knocking on Ted's head.

"You really are devious." Ted grinned and knocked me onto my back on the bed.

"What else would you expect from a DiBiase?" I pointed out, and then pushed him off me.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into my PJ's. Duh." I replied, and slipped into my fluffy PJ's.

* * *

_3 weeks later: Back on Raw:_ "You're back!" Cody yelled, meeting us when we came from the locker rooms.

"Right back at you!" I said with the same enthusiasm Cody gave off.

"I can't believe you guys got suspended! You nearly got fired by the looks of Vince." Cody told us, getting louder as he spoke. I clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Who the fuck gave him Coke? Everyone knows he goes really hyper when he drinks it." I questioned. Cena looked sheepish.

"Cena! You gave him Coke? Why?!"

"He was scared that you guys wouldn't turn up this week and he'd have to face some huge guy and a superstar and Diva of his own choosing on his own tonight." John said, clapping Cody's back.

"We're facing you tonight!" Cody yelled.

"Exactly. Good luck out there." He added with a grin and walked off.

Boy, it's good to be back.

* * *

_Main Event: Legacy vs. John Cena, Evan Bourne and Maryse:_ Maryse and I started off the match.

For a good start, I bitch-slapped Maryse. She stumbled a bit, fixed her hair, and then glared at me. I don't think she's over what happened a month ago when I beat her up.

She made a running start at me while I was backed up at the ropes, so I slipped down, bringing the top rope with me, so she ran straight overboard, and landed with a thud outside the ring.

I saw little kids outside the ring with grins on their faces, and pervert guys trying to grab onto Maryse as she was getting up. She pushed them away and resumed to get back into the ring.

I gut-kicked her, and then gave her a DDT, but immediately regretted it. I felt like Randy, which wasn't good.

"Kate-Lynn!" Ted called, because Evan had came in after getting the tag.

I tagged in Ted and he ran in, clotheslining Evan to the mat.

"What happened to you after the DDT?" Cody asked.

"I thought I was becoming Randy." I mumbled.

"You'll never be Randy. You're Kate-Lynn DiBiase. Ted's shag." I hit his arm.

"Yeah." I noticed Ted was about to be pinned, so I ran into the ring and attacked Evan, even though I didn't like to attack my friends.

I whispered to Evan, "No one attempted to pin my husband except me."

The ref pulled me out of the ring and Ted managed to use his finishing move on Evan. I stood outside the ring quickly and let the referee make the pin count official.

Cody and I then climbed into the ring and cheered, while others were booing us. Turns out that the fans don't like us anymore. Don't know why.

We went backstage and Maryse passed by us.

"TTYL Maryse." I called, but she ignored me. Meanie.

Ted out his arm around me.

"Enjoying being back?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Looking around, I noticed something.

Randy never turned up to Raw.

**I got this chapter finished just in time. 4 hours before due time.**


	13. PartyTime

The Usual: I don't own WWE. The McMahon Family does. T-T.

**Sup guys. I'm starting to run out of inspiration for this story. I think it could start to finish up soon.**

**Chapter 13: Party-Time**

A letter slipped under the door with my name on the envelope. I recognised the handwriting immediately as Mr McMahon's.

"I wonder what Vince is writing to me for?" I wondered, climbing back into bed beside Ted.

"Probably to say hi and that he wants help from you on what his wife wants for her birthday, or what kind of sex does she like best." I hit Ted's chest, but he wasn't even bothered.

"You're so impertinent." I told him, and read the letter.

_Dear Kate-Lynn,_

_If you haven't noticed, your father wasn't at Raw on Monday night. This is because, during your suspension, he had resigned from Raw. His storyline was finished, so I decided to let him go. If you wish to enquire more about it, come to my office on Monday night at the show._

_Vince McMahon._

"Randy resigned from wrestling with the WWE. We must have drove him out." I said, and handed Ted the letter.

He scanned over it quickly, then smirked.

"I _so_ win." He said and dumped the small letter in the bin.

Suddenly, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing my guts up.

Ted was straight in after me and pulled my hair back.

"Do you think we could need another test?" Ted asked. "You threw up yesterday morning too. And now that I think of it, all week, but I thought that it was just bad food you ate. But anything's possible, especially with you."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Maybe. These are the same problems that we had before, and the doctor said that they were the symptoms." Ted pointed out, shrugging his shoulders.

"The result came negative. I probably just ate something bad off the table the other day." I replied.

"Ok, ok. We'll leave it for today and tomorrow, but if you puke both mornings we're getting a test for you." Ted said, and I knew he was serious.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I know I've convinced him, but I've yet to convince myself. I'll go to the pharmacy later and try it out, just in case.

A knock came on the front door.

"Just a minute!" Ted called and we had to scurry to get dressed. Ted just pulled on boxers and jeans and I put on my underwear and one of Ted's t-shirts that was lying around. That way, it went halfway down my thighs and covered what needed to be covered.

I answered the door and saw it was Eve. She took in our appearances.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, not at all. We just finished." Ted said, turning on the tap in the bathroom so the puke would wash down.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked Eve, trying to act natural.

"The girls and I were heading out to an all girls club, and were wondering if you want to come. It's on tomorrow. The guys said they were going to head down to the pub if you want to go down to them Ted." Eve added.

"Sounds good." Ted said.

"We're going shopping today for outfits." Eve said.

"Go on ahead Kate-Lynn. You haven't been out in a while, especially after been sick for a while during the suspension." Ted encouraged. That was true. I was sick for most of the month before I came back.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs in an hour." I said.

* * *

_1 hour and a half later: A shop on the street:_ I rooted through my denim shoulder bag for my mobile. I just wanted to make sure I had no texts.

"What were you guys planning on wearing?" Gail asked.

"Well, it's a fancy dress party at a club." Eve replied.

"So we're basically going as sluts?" I asked, gulping.

"Yeah. Would you be comfortable being a slut?" Eve asked, knowing that this would be my first time going out into clubs, no mind going as a slut.

"No problem. Now let's get these outfits." I said, but was unsure of myself.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in their costumes, and they were all waiting for me.

"Come on Kate-Lynn. You take forever."

"I think I underestimated slut." I called back.

"It can't be any worse than Kelly." Eve said, looking at the state of Kelly.

(Kelly - French maid)  
(Eve - Nurse)  
(Gail - Cop)  
(Melina – Soldier)  
(Kate-Lynn - Schoolgirl)

"You wanna bet?" I asked, showing them what I was put it. If Ted saw me now he'd probably piss himself laughing.

"Eve, the only reason I'm not strangling you is because I'm in a pair of _very high_ heels." I told her, trying my best to walk in the bastard heels.

"I think you'll catch every eye of the lads in the whole club. You're practically going to be the youngest slut here." Gail said.

"Well, at least we know where Melina got her costume." I said, looking at the soldier outfit.

"Ok, maybe I was a _little_ influenced." She said, blushing a little.

"Girls, I think our Melina has it seriously bad for John Cena." Then my phone rang. I took it from my bag and answered, forgetting to check the ID.

"Kate-Lynn, it's John." Speak of the devil, and he's sure to appear.

"Hey John. We were just talking about you." I smirked, winking at Melina.

"Is that him?" Eve whispered. I nodded. Melina went red.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "But that's beside the point. I want to know what to get Melina for her birthday. I haven't a clue."

"Well I'm shopping with the girls at the moment for a party. I'll meet you when I'm finished here." I told him.

"Do you guys know what you're wearing?" John asked.

"We have it all on us if you want me to send a picture." I smirked.

"If you want it, I don't mind keeping it as my wallpaper." John replied.

"Tough shit. I'll see you later." I said and ended the call.

* * *

_After shopping:_ "You guys go on ahead to the coffee shop. I told John I'd meet up with him. He wanted my help with something." I said, my bags in hand. Kelly, Gail, and Melina went ahead inside. Eve caught my arm before I turned and left.

"What are you doing with John?" she questioned. She actually sounded kind of serious.

"The poor lad hasn't got a clue what to buy for Melina's birthday. He needs a hand and asked me to help him. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought of something else." Eve said.

"Oh fuck. You thought John and I were having a secret affair." Eve nodded. "How could you think that? John and I are friends. That's it." I took my arm from her hand and left.

Along the way I tipped into the pharmacy and went down an empty aisle. I stopped in front of the shelf of pregnancy tests, afraid to take one. The chemist was behind the counter, looking at me. He knows that I'm not even twenty yet by looking at me.

He stepped out from behind the counter and came over to the aisle. He took a test and handed the box to me. I took it and reached into my jeans pocket to take out money.

"I don't want payment. Any happy couple deserves to know if they're having a baby. I can tell you're scared enough as it is already." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks. A lot." I said and he put it in a bag for me.

"Just promise me one thing." he said, handing the small paper bag to me. I put it in my shoulder bag.

"Anything." I replied.

"Tell me what the result is." he said and I nodded. "I will."

"Good lass." he said and I left to meet John.

Since my watch said I was running early, I went into the public toilets and done the test. The result would come up in a few minutes, so I put it in my bag and went on ahead anyway to meet John.

* * *

_At the town shopping centre: Outside the sweets shop:_ "I should have known I'd find you here." I told John, shaking my head.

"I got hungry while I was waiting. What took you so long anyway?" John asked.

"What do you mean 'took so long'?" I looked at my watch, and it had the same time that it said twenty minutes ago. Shit, battery died.

"My watch stopped. I'll get a battery when we're finished shopping for Melina." I said and we left.

"What do you you think she'd like?" John asked. I remembered her looking in the window of a jewellery shop at a necklace.

"How about a necklace with her name on it?" I asked.

"Sounds good." We took off.

* * *

_1 hour later:_ "Kate-Lynn." John moaned. "We've been looking for hours for the necklace. Could you not come up with another idea?"

"John, we've only been looking for one hour. And I told you already that she really wants the necklace. So we're going to get it for her." I said and walked into the final jewellery store.

I noticed a little case with the alphabet lain out in it. They had little loops on the top of them to put on a bracelet or a necklace.

"John, how about we get this for her? All we have to do is link all the letters in Melina's name together and put it on a necklace for her." I suggested to John.

"Good idea." He said. The man behind the counter came over to us.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He had a brown suit on him and a pair of glasses with huge lenses in them. The look of him screamed ignorant bastard.

"Can we make a necklace and put the letters there on them?" John asked.

"What do you think they're there for?" he asked, his magnified eyes narrowing at us.

"Can you give us a chain and we'll put the letters on ourselves. It'll save you the bother." I said sarcastically.

"It's against the shops rules." He snapped and took out a gold chain from a drawer.

"Is being pleasant to customers against the rules too?" I retorted. John elbowed me, attempting to shut me up.

"What letters to you want on the chain?" the man asked.

"M-E-L-I-N-A." I bit back another sarcastic comment that I was about to throw at him.

He took out the appropriate letters from little bags behind the counter and put them on in a completely fucked up order.

"You spell it M-E-L-I-N-A." I said slowly.

He rearranged the letters in the right order and put the necklace away in packaging.

"Is this for a present?" he asked.

Before I could answer, John cut across me. "Yeah, it is. A birthday present." He said pleasantly.

The box was wrapped and John paid for the present. We left the store quickly, John shoving me.

"What the hell was that in there?" he snapped as we walked down the street.

"He pissed me off." I replied.

"He pissed me off too but I didn't show it." John replied.

"Give me a break here. I'm starving." I told him.

"We'll then let's go and eat. You get really cranky when you're hungry." We went into BB's and got coffee and a muffin, although John got back up and got seconds.

My phone began to ring, the song being 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo.

"You have an all right taste in music." John commented as I rooted through my bag for my phone. Since there was a bit of a mess in my bag, I turned it upside down and dumped the contents on the table, everything scattering across it.

I didn't find my phone there. Then I realised that I had it in my pocket.

I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry. Wrong number." The woman said and hung up.

I muttered every weird swear word that I knew and put the phone away. I scooped everything up and put it in my bag.

"It was an idiot with the wrong number." I told John, taking the top off my muffin.

When John didn't answer, I looked up, and froze.

John had the pregnancy test in his hand. He looked up at me.

"Positive?"

**Sorry guys, I know I used a cliffy like this before, but I changed it. I hope you don't mind. Don't be afraid to tell me if you're pissed about the idea being used again.**

**Btw. I only got this chapter finished today: again. Please review anyway! Thanks!**

**Mistali xxx**


	14. Randy? Dad?

**Chapter 14: Randy? Dad?**

"Yeah. I took the test before I met you earlier because I thought I was early. I forgot about it though so now you have it." I said sheepishly.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course!" I replied. "This is mine and Ted's baby."

"Ok, ok, ok." John said, holding his hands up in surrender. "When are you telling him?"

"As soon as I see him."

"Are you telling Randy?" John asked. I hesitated.

"I'll go home and tell the rest of my family. If Randy's there, he can listen." I said stiffly.

"Ok." John said.

* * *

_Back at the hotel:_ I opened the door to the apartment and saw Ted there with the guys.

"Hey Kate-Lynn. We're just finished a game of poker. Want to start over and join the game?" Ted asked.

"I'm ok. Ted, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked. Evan quickly tidied up his poker set and left with Kofi, Christian, Santino and all the guys on Raw.

Ted closed the door after them and then turned to me.

"What's up?" he asked. I smiled and held up the pregnancy test.

"We're having a baby!" I announced.

A grin spread across Ted's face and he pulled me into a bear-hug, swinging me around the room.

A loud 'YES!' was heard outside the door. Ted opened it and saw Evan and Christian frozen in the corridor.

"I think they heard us." He whispered to Christian.

"Well done idiot." Christian said. They both scattered away as quickly as they could.

"Are we telling the others?" Ted asked me after stepping back into the room.

"Don't know. Evan and Christian will probably spread it around for us." I replied.

"There's no probably about it. They'll definitely spread it around for us." Ted said and hugged me again. I tried to prise myself out of the deathly squeeze.

"The baby." I told him when he looked at me questioningly.

"Oh. Does that mean no sex for nine months?" he asked, seeming sad.

"Ted, since we first got together, we've had enough sex to last us eighteen months, so yes, no sex for nine months." I pointed out.

"Make-out sessions?" Ted asked hopefully.

"In Juno, the best friend said that making-out causes the baby to come out quicker."

"The quicker the child comes out, the quicker we get back to sex." Ted reasoned.

"You're very desperate for sex." I noticed.

"You're a good ride." Ted said.

* * *

_Two days later: On the plane to St. Louis:_ "Ted, we'll go to your parents straight after." I promised. He was going nuts because we were telling my family about the baby, and Randy was involved.

"I believe you, but I'm just afraid that Randy might attack you or the baby." Ted said, taking my hand.

"I'll be ok. The baby will be ok." I said, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

_At the house:_ I knocked on the door of the house. Granny answered.

"Kate-Lynn! You're home." She said hugging me and Ted. "HI Ted."

"Hey Mrs Orton."

"Just call me granny, as I've told you twenty times already." She said and took us inside the house. Noting had changed since I left it. It still had a homey scent.

"Kate-Lynn! Ted! What are you guys doing here?" mam asked, coming from the living room.

"We have some news for you guys." I told mam. Her expression dropped.

"Wait till your father and grandfather gets back. You can tell us all together then." Mam believed that we had some bad news for them. "Meanwhile, do you want lunch?"

* * *

_Bob and Randy arrive home:_ "Sam, we're back!" I heard Randy's voice and stiffened. I wasn't that interested in my food anymore.

Granddad Bob came into the kitchen first.

"Ted, Kate-Lynn! You're home." He smiled. I stood up from the table and hugged him.

"Kate-Lynn?" Randy stood in the doorway. Granddad Bob moved away and stood beside granny.

"Hey dad." Ted, who was still sitting down, took my hand. I knew his glare was set on Randy though.

I looked up at Randy properly, and saw confusion in his eyes. I think he thought that the suspension was the end of mine and his relationship. I stepped forward and hugged Randy, and he didn't push me away. He just stood there, as if he were a statue.

"I missed you." I told him, and I wasn't lying.

"How could you miss me? You're married with Ted." Randy said. That brought me onto my point.

"Now that everyone's here, will you tell us what your news is?" granny asked.

I briefly glanced at Ted, and he nodded once at me.

"I'm pregnant." I told them. Mam and granny gasped. I looked up at Randy, and he was frozen.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Someone say something?" I asked, the silence getting to me.

"Well, I say congratulations." Granddad Bob said. "How far along are you?"

"About four weeks, give or take a few days." I replied.

"I agree with Bob." Granny said, hugging me. "Congrats."

"I'm too young to be a granny, but who cares? I'm delighted." Mam said, beginning to cry.

"Aw mam, there's no need to cry." I said.

"I know. I'm just happy." Mam said. I turned to Randy. He had an unreadable expression.

"Randy? Dad?" I asked, hoping I could even get one word from him.

"Come on guys. Let's leave them for a minute." Mam said, and brought everyone into the living room along with some tea and two beers for the guys.

I sat down at the island, and pushed back a seat for him to take. He did, but still said nothing.

I didn't interfere with his thoughts, just sat there and let him speak when he wanted. I don't care if it takes all night.

He didn't look at me, but he fidgeted with the salt and pepper. My neck was growing strained, so I crossed my arms on the counter and rested my head on it.

Randy finally broke the silence.

"First of all, I agree with your mother. I'm too young to be a granddad." He started.

"I know but-"

"Wait a minute." Randy said, cutting across me. "I never said that I didn't want you to have this child. I really am happy for you." I smiled. This is how I wanted this to go.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Of course." Randy said, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry about the past two months. I've just found it difficult. Just with being kicked out of Legacy, my only child getting married so suddenly, which, I know, is my fault. Then there was the suspension for about three weeks which left me time to think. So I took time off to gather my thoughts and whether I should stay in the business or not. You shot up so fast in the business, that you knocked me out of my place. I was hoping you'd find your feet for a bit and then find yourself some minor competition before competing for championships, you know? I thought you'd take it step by step, and you could have a little help from Legacy and that."

"Dad, you're rambling." I told him.

"Sorry. I guess I _am_ getting old." He grinned.

"Well, you've eight more months to get older."

"How about I just be a young granddad, and your mother can be a young granny."

"What about my own granny and granddad?" I asked.

"Younger great grandparents." He suggested, and we agreed on that.

"So, I take it you're coming back to Raw soon?" I questioned.

"I've another month off. Are you going to stay off the show until the baby's born or are you going to go on next week?" Randy asked, going to the fridge to get a drink. He brought back a banana milkshake in a bottle back for me too.

"I'll go on next week and basically tell the truth. Evan and Christian have told everyone else for Ted and I." I explained, and thanked him for the drink.

"Those two are serious loud mouths. What are you doing afterwards?" Randy asked.

"Don't know. Ted will probably stay with the show, so I might stay backstage and watch." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't you stay here for the month? When I'm coming back you can come with me and hang around backstage while Ted and I are wrestling." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"We better get back to the others. They could be talking about us behind our back." Randy said.

"Sure. You don't mind that Ted and I are staying the night, do you?" I asked.

"You don't even have to ask. The front door is always open for you." Randy said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad." I grinned and went into the hall to get mine and Ted's bags.

"By the way, your bed is still the same way you left it. I'd text you to tell you to make it the next time you came back, but we didn't want to disturb you when you were halfway across the country." Randy added.

"Would I expect any different from an Orton?" I asked.

"Which are we on about? Me leaving the bed for you, or you not making it?" Randy asked, slightly confused.

"Both." I grinned and continued up the stairs to unpack.

"Kate-Lynn.." Randy called again. I stopped and looked down at him questioningly.

"It's good to have you back." he said and walked into the living room. I smiled to myself and went into my room with both mine and Ted's bags.

**Sorry guys. This is a short chapter. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review!**


	15. Progress

**This chapter won't be as good as the last one. **

**Chapter 15: Progress**

_Following morning: _I got out of bed late, as I always do. Ted and I were flying to his parents house that evening, so we didn't have to rush the house looking for stuff as much.

Lucky enough for us, Raw was going to be held nearby the house, so we were staying in the DiBiase's for another while after that. When the show is over, I'll be flying back to St. Louis to live there for a month. It's awkward but it's all sorted out.

I ate my breakfast in the living room in front of the telly, like I used to do as a kid. Only that time I didn't puke every morning to start the day.

I was watching an interview of Taylor Lautner and Kirsten Stewart, both stars of the Twilight Saga, as well as texting Cody.

[_Kate-Lynn __**Cody**_]_  
__**Wat u doin**__?_

_Lookin Taylor Lautner on TV. _

_**Sap. Wat channel?**_

_Thought u h8 Taylor?_

_**I'm stuck wit Evan and Christian. Y else wud I b txtin u?**_

_Feelin da luv. Tel da guys I sed hi. __I'll tlk 2 u l8r. Gotta go._

I closed up my phone (Sony Ericsson W715, black) and set it on the sofa beside me.

"Who was that?" Randy asked, coming into the living room with a carton of orange in his hand. Again, he doesn't bother putting on a shirt.

"Cody. He's bored because Ted and I aren't around. He has to get himself a girlfriend." I said shaking my head. "Are you not able to dress yourself? You insist on wearing no shirt in the mornings."

"Your mother doesn't seem to mind." Randy pointed out, tipping the carton over into his mouth.

"Of course she doesn't mind. She married you, didn't she?"

"Are you saying that my body is the only reason she married me?" Randy questioned.

"I'm not going to answer that. I didn't exist at the time, so I wouldn't know." I replied and got up off the sofa. I put my dish and spoon into the dishwasher and closed it up again.

"I was just talking to Ted there before I came down." Randy said.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him." I pleaded.

"I didn't, but we were talking about you staying with me for the month, and I wanted to make sure he was ok with it." Randy told me.

I put my hand on Randy's forehead. "Are you ok? You normally would be throwing him into walls at this stage, and he'd be putting you through the banister of the stairs."

"Ha ha. You're fucking hilarious." Randy replied sarcastically. "I wanted to see if I needed to beat him or not, but he was reasonable, as was I."

"What catch was involved?"

"Do you really expect that from us?" Randy questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, '_Do you really want me to answer that?'_

"Equal time with the child when he or she is born." Randy admitted.

"Thought so. I'll strike a deal with the both of you. With until Ted comes down and then I'll tell you." Just as I said that, Ted appeared into the kitchen.

"I heard my name mentioned. What are we talking about?" he asked. He too was shirtless.

"What is it with you men and arriving down the stairs without your shirt on?" I asked. "You don't find the women of the house doing that."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if you walked around the house without a top on." Ted decided to add.

"Not the time or place Ted." I hissed.

"Anyway, you were going to strike a deal with us. What deal?" Randy asked.

"How about, you two agree on a name for the baby between you, and whatever it is, that can be the baby's name. Before you ask Ted, no, we're not calling the baby Ted jr. That would just be confusing between all of the DiBiase's. The baby won't be Randy either." I said.

"Fine." They both muttered and trudged up the stairs to go to and get dressed.

"I _so_ kick ass." I grinned and went up the stairs myself.

* * *

_At the DiBiase's:_ "Oh my God. I'm so happy for you guys." Brett said, hugging both of us.

"When did you guys find out?" Ted's mam asked.

"Uh." I really haven't got a good concept for time, and neither does Ted.

"Never mind, how far along are you?" Ted sr asked.

"About a month, give or take." I replied.

"No, the baby won't be called Brett." Ted told his brother, who faked disappointment.

"Fine." He agreed, "but he won't be Ted either."

"We already discussed this in St. Louis, Brett. No names are going to be copied." Ted murmured to his brother.

"What's the plans now?" Ted's mam asked. "You're obviously going to have to go on maternity leave. Where are you going to go?"

"Well, I'm going to go on the show tomorrow night and explain to Vince and the fans why I'm leaving. I'd like for them to know. After the show, I'm heading back to St. Louis to stay for a month with Randy." I explained. Just as the words left my mouth, I remembered that they didn't know that Randy and I were on good terms again.

"We sorted everything out in St. Louis yesterday. Randy and I are friends again." I explained.

"Ok. Well, that's fantastic. I'm happy for you guys." Ted Sr said.

"How do you know that he won't bust your heads in again? He did it before, he can do it again." Brett pointed out. His father slapped his head.

"What?" Brett moaned. "I'm only telling the truth."

"Shut up Brett. Last time was a misunderstanding. I'm sure it won't happen again." Ted's mam sent a glare at her youngest. Brett muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"Leave him. He has a right to be annoyed. It takes a while to build up trust again." I told them. I was a little like that myself.

* * *

_On Raw: In the ring:_ "So, basically, I'll be out of the ring for about a year." I finished up. The fans chanted an 'aaaw'.

"I know, I want to kick some ass here too, but junior has to come first. But I promise, after a month or so I'll be hanging backstage, so I might come out and say an odd hi or two. Maybe you guys could see me on that big telly or something." I indicated the titantron.

I had a top on me that showed little of my bump, but still enough to show the audience that I actually was pregnant. It was still hard to believe.

"TTYL guys." I called and left as my music started, created by Basshunter. I was always a fan of him. He's actually my ringtone too.

I went backstage after leaving my microphone back and shook hands with both of Raw's commentators.

I caught sight of Evan and Christian, who tried to scatter when they saw me.

"There's no need to run away boys." I told them. "I'm not allowed to kick your asses. Were you not listening to me outside?" I asked.

After I said that they turned back and walked over to me.

"So, how's Evan junior anyway?" Evan asked.

"I thought it was Christian junior?"

"It's neither. What is it with you men and naming kids after themselves? Randy, Ted and Brett are the same. You were so unimaginative." I shook my head at them.

"Can we listen?" Evan asked.

"You idiot Evan. I'm only a month along. It's too early to listen to anything." Christian said, hitting the back of Evan's head.

"I'm a guy. I don't know shit about babies." Evan defended.

I shook my head at the two. Cody made his way over to me, and put his hand on my belly.

"Cody, you won't feel anything yet. I've another few months to go yet." I told him.

"You lot, are you harassing my wife and baby?" Ted called, coming out of his locker room.

Cody immediately took his hands away as if he was caught red handed.

"Not harassing. Seeing if we could hear the baby." Evan explained.

"They're only being guys. They haven't a clue." I told Ted, walking past the boys into his open arms.

"Hey!" the three boys behind me chorused.

"Ohmygod! Kate-Lynn!" a high pitched voice screamed down the corridor at me.

"And here comes the Diva's." I muttered.

Jillian Hall ran down the hall to me and attempted to strangle me in a hug. Ted held me close though so I couldn't be touched. His grip was so comforting.

"You don't need to be a maniac. Just talk." Ted said calmly.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. With who's baby?" Did I mention Jillian isn't really that bright.

"Mine!" Christian called out. Ted glared at him.

"Keep dreaming Christian." I called, and then told her it was Ted's.

"Ohmygod. I remember when you two hated each other. I knew this whole thing was going to happen you know." Jillian was getting over-excited.

"The baby?" I asked.

"No. The endless amount of sex." She said. I blushed.

"Aw. Now you're blushing. I'm sorry." Jillian said.

"Jillian. Jillian, just shut up. You don't stop talking." I told her. She zipped her mouth shut and walked off.

"Well that took long enough." Cody said randomly.

* * *

_At the airport:_ I put my bag over my shoulder and turned to Ted.

"This is kind of like when you followed me to LA. Remember when I was sending you back home?" Ted asked, forehead to forehead with me.

"I'll never forget it. It was your birthday and all you got from me was a shitty present. I still never got you a proper one. You can have double for your next birthday." I said.

"Your present wasn't shitty. I still have it." Ted showed me his wrist. It still had the bracelet on it. I smiled.

"There are some things that are different this time." Ted pointed out.

"What's that?"

"You know this time that I love you. There's no tears. We're happy. And you're on time for your flight." I remembered the loud intercom from before. It kept disturbing me.

"And this time I'm carrying your baby." I told him.

"You were always carrying my baby, my tadpole just didn't swim along yet." I hit Ted's arm for the dirty talk, but then hugged him.

"I'll see you in a month's time." I said.

"Bring me home a souvenir." Ted told me. I kissed him, and took my bag.

"There's already one that you can't have yet." I patted my stomach. Ted looked at his watch.

"You better go." Cody, Evan and Christian all walked over to me at once and crowded around me in a group hug.

"I'll text you later." Cody told me.

"Me too." Christian added.

"Me three." Evan contributed.

"Me four." Ted finished.

"And I'll reply to all of you." I promised and took my leave.

"I'm really going to miss her." Evan bawled.

"So which bar are we hitting first? Teddy might already be married, but the rest of us are still single." I heard Cody say. I smiled. Nothing changes.

Half an hour later, I boarded the plane.

"Are you ok miss? Are you too cramped?" an air(head) hostess asked. I guess being pregnant can get you some privileges.

"I'm alright. When is food being served though?" I had a craving for a Coke right now.

"Now for another hour. Sorry." She didn't seem to genuinely mean it though. She walked off snootily. I stuck up the middle finger at her back. There always seems to be a bitch, no matter where you go. I heard the woman beside me laugh.

"I've been wanting to do that myself since I got on the plane. She's a right tramp." She said. She held out her hand to me. "I'm Rachel."

I took her hand and shook it. "Kate-Lynn."

* * *

**It is now twenty to seven. Just in time. Too close for my own good. Please review. They're really appreciated. Thanks. ;p. Mistali.**


	16. Back In St Louis

**I'm sorry I didn't have this up yesterday. I went to a wedding reception last night at six and didn't have the chapter ready beforehand to have it up for you. It was only halfway done. Here it is now though. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 16: Back In St. Louis**

I got to know Rachel well during the flight. She had just left the army for a week to visit her parents (inspired by Julia Roberts in Valentine's Day movie). She was only twenty-three, and the youngest person on campus. There was another year for her until she had to leave.

During the flight, the air(head) hostess pissed Rachel off, so Rachel bitched her like hell.

The hostess glared at us as she passed.

"Excuse me." Rachel called. The hostess came over to us after rolling her eyes.

"You keep glaring at us and I'll scoop your eyes out of your sockets with n ice-cream spoon. And if you keep rolling those eyes, they'll be stuck at the top of your head. Got it?" That was that. Well done Rachel. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Hey, I knew I recognised you from somewhere." Rachel announced.

"Yeah?" I asked. "From where?"

"You one of those WWE Divas. I saw you on the telly in the guys' room one night a few weeks ago. Kate-Lynn Orton?" she asked.

"DiBiase actually. I'm married." Just as I see more and more of this woman's personality, the more I thought of her and Cody being together.

"Married _and_ pregnant at seventeen? That's a new one to me. I have to admire how you handle it though. You'd think you were a proper adult."

"Thanks. I can still act like a child sometimes though." I warned, and then laughed for no reason.

"I figured. So why are you going back to St. Louis?" Rachel asked. She looked prepared for story. So I gave her one.

I explained about the fight between Randy and Ted and I, the marriage, and being friends again with Randy and then staying at home for a month.

"That's a hell of a story. You'd think that kind of thing only existed in stories." Rachel commented.

"My life is very dramatic, yes. You get used to it though. I surely did." I laughed.

"Well, fame was born into your family. You would have grown up with it anyway." Rachel pointed out.

"True." I agreed.

* * *

_Arriving at the airport: _I waited for Rachel to get her bags and we walked out of the airport together.

"My mam and dad aren't here yet." She remarked.

"Do you want a lift home. I'm sure my dad won't mind." I offered.

"I don't want to cause you any inconvenience." Rachel said sheepishly.

"It'll be no problem. Where do you live?" I asked.

Strangely enough, her house was the one beside mine.

"That's right beside me!"

"Brilliant! Thanks a million." Rachel said as we made our way over to Randy's car.

"Do you mind if we drop off Rachel along the way? Her estate is right beside the house." I asked.

"No problem." We put our bags into the back of the car and then climbed in.

"Oh yeah, Randy, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Randy." I introduced.

"Hey." Rachel grinned.

"Hi." Randy replied.

"I'm just going to ring home and tell mam I'm getting a lift." Rachel said and fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Sure." I glanced at Randy and saw him watching me.

"What?"

"How did you meet Rachel?" he asked. He seemed really happy.

I explained about the plane flight and how Rachel and I got to know each other.

"Well, at least you weren't sitting with a creep. By the way, there's visitors for you at home." Randy mentioned.

"Oh yeah. Who?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell. You have to wait until we get home." Randy knew that I was going to try and prise it out of him, but Rachel got off the phone.

"My mam says thanks. She forgot about me." She admitted, faking sadness. Her personality was huge.

"So, where's your camp based?" Randy asked.

"Well, it's nomadic, so I'll be heading to Indiana next. Then Illinois." Rachel explained.

I just realised something. "That's the route that Raw is taking. I knew I saw you before. You were with the army before. I can't remember what episode it was though." I thought back to when it was, and then remembered seeing Rachel amongst the men.

"Oh yeah. That's true. You were only a week or two into the show, and were still finding your feet. I remember you, Randy, and the two boys leaving the back entrance. That was a fun night, even though I got majorly pissed after the show. I'll never do that again." Rachel shook her head at the memory. I grinned.

"Well, Kate-Lynn won't be drinking at all until the baby's born. I don't want him or her to be born an alcoholic." Randy warned me.

"Well, if I'm not allowed drink then neither are you. It'll make it easier on me because I know you'll sneer and tease me while you're downing bottle after bottle." I stuck my tongue out at him and slumped back in my seat.

"I just hope the baby had the personality of his or her father. The mother has a bit of an attitude." Rachel joked.

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude thank-you-very-much. I'm absolutely fine with it." I pointed out.

"You won't if the child is born like you. Now you'll know what I had to put up with when your mother and I were raising you." Randy objected.

"Oi, this is mine and Ted's baby, not yours. I know how to handle my attitude." I remarked and that ended the conversation.

"Touché." I heard Rachel whisper in the back seat.

* * *

_Back at home:_ I dumped my bags at the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Hey!" I smiled and looked around. Now I saw who Randy meant by visitors. Dominic, Steven and Joe were all here, sitting on the couch with their beers. They smiled when they saw me.

"Kate-Lynn!" They all grouped around me in a hug, which I returned.

"There's mini DiBiase too." Dominic said, putting an ear to my belly.

"You can't hear anything guys. The same thing was happening with Evan, Christian and Cody. Do you guys not know these things?" I asked, pretending to be pissed.

"We're guys. You can't expect us to know these things." Joe pointed out.

"Funny, I got that reply back too." I mused.

"Steven told us that he has a load of questions he wants to ask you about the pregnancy." Mam said.

"Only a few though, and you don't have to answer all of them if you don't want to." Steven blushed.

"Yes she does. You want to know Steven, and you've a right to." Joe smirked.

"If you don't watch yourself boy, I'll straighten those teeth for you." I threatened.

"You can try. I already have an appointment to get braces for them anyway." Joe added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Is there any curry in the house? I'd really love some curry." I asked mam. My cravings kicked back in again.

"We haven't. Do you want to go down to the take-away and get some?" she replied.

"Sure." I stood up.

"We'll come with." Dominic suggested, indicating himself, Steven and Joe.

"Sounds good. Then I can answer Steven's questions." I said and we all left.

We walked down the street quick. The sooner we got to the take-away, the better.

"So what do you want to ask me?" I asked Steven, looking over his shoulder at his list.

"Ok, one is already figured out. You've got cravings." Steven said, checking it off.

"Badly." Joe included.

"What else have you got?" I asked.

"Uh, have you felt any kicking yet?" Steven asked.

"No. It's too early."

We arrived at the take-away and went in. It was a proper restaurant now. The walls were dark with round tables plotted down around the room. The lights were toned down, and candles were in the centre of the tables. What happened while I was away?

"Excuse me, can we get a take-away here?" I asked a waitress that was about to pass by.

"No. We redecorated. The take-away is a Chinese restaurant now. There's no take-away anymore." She explained.

"Aw. Well then can we sit down and eat? Is that ok with you guys?" I asked the guys.

"Sounds cool." They agreed.

"We're full at the moment but we've a lot of free tables later on. Sorry. Will I book one for you?" The poor girl seemed to be doing as much as she could.

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

_Two hours later:_ I changed into a loose, knee length dress after showering. My hair was tied up into a neat bun and I put on my flats. I grabbed a plain hoodie and ran down the stairs when the bell rang.

The four of us decided to make the dinner a little bit more formal. We were four mates, two dating, and we were all hanging out. Might as well make it a good one.

"She finally gets her chicken curry." Dominic grinned.

"I don't want chicken curry anymore." I mused, looking at the menu.

"I'd hate to see what's next." Steven said.

"I wonder are there any ribs?" I suddenly said.

"Fuck, Kate-Lynn, you eat like a guy." Joe told me.

"I have an appetite like my father. What else would you expect?" I paused. "Is anyone having a starter?"

* * *

_After dinner:_ Dinner went well, despite the fact that we were kicked out. The dinner was delayed, Joe was getting pissed so went into the kitchen to the chef to see what was taking so long.

That was ok because he was brought back out and shown where the bathroom was. The problem started when he left the toilet and walked straight back into the kitchen again, demanding where our food was. Joe, I might add, was hammered. He hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing he was that drunk. I'm putting him off drink like Randy and I.

Eventually, Joe was dragged out of the kitchen by Dominic and Steven, and he was banned from the restaurant.

Now, were bringing Joe home to go to bed and sleep the alcohol off.

I knocked on the door while Joe was leaning against the wall, moaning about a headache. He was already coming to.

"Oh hello Kate-Lynn. It's good to have you back. And our visitor too." Joe's mam said, indicating my bump.

"It's good to be back. We're just here to bring Joe back. He had a little too much drink. I think his mind is starting to clear up now though." I added, looking over at him.

"He didn't cause too much trouble on you guys, did he?" she asked, worried, and I don't think it was for her son.

"Nothing to us. He's banned from the Chinese restaurant though." I looked next door and saw Rachel step out onto the porch.

"Hey Rachel!" I greeted.

"Hi Kate-Lynn. You ok?" she asked, glancing at Joe. She walked over to the wall separating the two houses' gardens.

"No problem. Just dropping Joe home."

Joe turned to Rachel. "Hey babe. Can I help you with anything in particular?" he asked.

"I think you better get him inside. He's really out of it. We'd normally be fighting by now." Rachel pointed out.

"Come on Joe. Time for bed." Joe's mam brought him inside and then thanked us.

"Goodnight Joe."

"Kate-Lynn." Steven called. "Dominic and I are going to head home. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Thanks guys." I called after them as they left for their apartment.

"You're attracted to trouble, aren't you." Rachel commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess I am." I agreed, and talked with her until midnight.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for not having the chapter up at usual time.**


	17. Aaron DiBiase

**Hey guys. I know I've taken more time than I should have off, and I apologise. Here is the second last chapter. Please review...**

**Chapter 18: Aaron DiBiase**

_Six and a half months later:_ "None of my clothes fit me!" I moaned, falling back onto my bed.

Randy obviously heard me and stuck his head around my room door. "You ok?" he asked.

"The only thing that fits me is my nightie, and a dress or two, but just about." I told him.

"Ask your mother for something to borrow. She has some really nice stuff that you could borrow." Randy suggested.

"I'll ask." I said, getting up. My bump was HUGE now. It really stuck out through my nightie as I walked.

"Hey mam?" I called, having no idea where she was.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Mam replied and I went into the kitchen.

"Randy told me that you had stuff from when you were pregnant on me." I said, smelling the scent of tonight's dinner.

Mam, Randy, Steven and Dominic, Joe, Rachel, Granny and Bob were all on guard. They knew that I was about to pop soon. Ted took some time off work so he's staying here too.

"I smell waffles!" Ted announced, walking into the kitchen.

"All you men smell food before you see it." Mam tutted. "I still have those clothes Kate-Lynn. Do you want them? They're upstairs in the attic."

"I just want to take a look." I thanked.

Ted came with me up the stairs and into the attic. I found the box, which was marked 'Sam's Pregnancy Clothes'.

"Found it." I told Ted, who came over to see.

"Perfect." He lifted the box and brought it down to my room.

I took a pair of scissors out of my drawer and cut the tape that sealed the box shut.

"Sam has a lot of stuff here." Ted commented as he rooted through the box. He took out a dress (http : / / www . isabellaoliver . com / images / large / DR67 . jpg) (take out spaces) and showed it to me.

"Try that on." He said, passing it to me. I took it and changed into it. It was very comfortable and loose.

"It's beautiful on you." Ted smiled, taking me into his arms.

"Thanks a million Ted." I replied, hugging him.

The baby kicked me again, very hard this time. I clutched my stomach and sat on the bed.

"Shit! Are you ok Kate-Lynn?" Ted asked, kneeling in front of me. I nodded.

"The baby is getting stronger and stronger with each kick." I told him.

"We'll take you to hospital to get checked out. Maybe you're due in a few days." Ted suggested. I agreed with him and stood up. The baby kicked again and my knees buckled.

Ted picked me up bridal style and brought me downstairs.

"What's wrong?" mam asked, seeing Ted cradling me.

"I'm taking her to the hospital to get the baby checked out." Ted explained.

"There's nothing to worry about though." I added.

"Hey, that's the dress I wore when you were about to be born." Mam noticed with a smile.

"I'll call later and tell you how we got on." Ted said, bringing me out to the car. He put me sitting in the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat.

Ten minutes, and four strong kicks later, we were in the hospital car park.

Ted lifted me out of the car and brought me straight into the ER.

Luckily there wasn't many people there so we got in to see a doctor straight away.

Ted explained everything that happened with the kicking. The doctor took notes as Ted talked.

Just then, my water broke.

"Oh fuck." I gasped. Both men turned to me, their expressions questioning.

"My water broke." I told them. Ted lifted me and followed the doctor to the maternity area. I had deaths grip on Ted's shirt.

"The nine months have finally passed. How does that feel?" Ted asked.

"Honestly? I feel that if this baby doesn't get out of here soon, I'll get you to fucking drag it out ASAP." I replied. Ted laughed and set me down on one of the beds. He took off my dress quickly and laid it to one side. A hospital gown replaced it.

The doctors instructed me what to do, and when the child was halfway there, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up hours later in a different room. I was hooked up to a monitor, which beeped steadily.

"Hey, she's awake."

"She has a name you know." I joked, yawning. "How long have I been out?"

"A week." Ted replied.

"Tell me you're joking." I said, my mouth hanging wide open.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. You blacked out while you were giving birth to him."

Ted was feeding our baby, who was dressed in blue PJ's.

"He's so cute." I murmured.

"Yeah. He looks like me." He grinned. I took the child from Ted and cuddled him.

"We'll put him down for sleep now. You can get showered now and then eat." Mam said, taking him from me.

I was disconnected from the machine and Ted helped me off the bed. He undressed and we both got into a warm bath.

Ted kissed my hair. I shrunk into is embrace.

"I hope he's ok." I replied.

"He's fast asleep. Don't worry." Ted reassured.

* * *

_Later:_ Mam and Randy had a bag full of stuff for me, which they brought in before.

"Thanks guys." I knew they weren't listening to me because they were cooing the little newborn.

I turned to Ted. "Don't forget you and Randy have to agree on a name for him." I reminded.

"I know, I know. We've talked about it and we'd settled on a name. But we wanted to clear it with you first."

"Well then. Go on." I prompted.

"Aaron." Randy had overheard the name and came over to see what we were talking about.

"We're talking about the name of the baby." I said, changing into my PJ's for a night's rest.

"Oh yeah. What do you think of it?" Randy asked.

"I like it. He looks like an Aaron." I said, climbing into bed. Aaron was asleep in the cot beside me. I yawned and stretched.

"It's time for you to sleep. We'll come in and visit you in the morning." Randy said, kissing my forehead.

"Aaron is gorgeous." Mam said, hugging me. I hugged her back and the turned to leave.

"Are you coming Ted?" mam asked, waiting at the door with Randy.

"Go on ahead. I'll talk to you later." Ted said. Mam and Randy nodded and left.

I moved over in the bed, and Ted got in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

_Following day:_ The scans and check-ups came up clear and we were able to go home later, just as soon as we fill in the birth cert.

"Ok, name." I picked up the pen and began filling in the blanks such as name, dates, place of birth, parents, etc.

We handed the cert back and got a copy of it to bring home.

"This is it. We're finally parents." Ted said, grinning. He brought the baby carrier out to the car. He strapped it into the back seat of the car, while I climbed in the other side.

It was hard to believe I'm still seventeen. I'm married to a babe of a wrestler, and already have a newborn child.

"I have to get back to the gym quickly." I mentioned.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"I need to get back in shape if I'm to get back wrestling." I said.

"You need a break." Ted told me.

"I had enough of a break during the pregnancy. I think it's enough." I replied, and we left for our own house.

* * *

_Ten minutes later:_ "Here we go Aaron, your home." I cooed, looking into his carrier.

"Come on. We'll introduce him to his room." Ted said, opening my door. I lifted Aaron out of the car and into the house.

Ted and I had our own house for the past few months now. We figured that if we're starting a family, we might as well have our own house to live in.

We went inside the house and up the stairs. We showed Aaron his room and set him in his play area. He was able to sit up on his own, and was well able to hit Ted and I, Ted especially. We think that he got our wrestling genes.

"This is going to turn on you in twenty years time, you know that?" I pointed out.

"I know. That was like when Cody and I slapped our dad's there a good while ago. That was before you came on the show, but were backstage." Ted remembered.

"I remember that, because I was asking your dad was he ok, and that I could have knocked your teeth out if he wanted me to." I grinned. Aaron let out a cry for attention.

"Hey look, he's an attention seeker like his mother too." Ted braced himself for a slap, which he received.

"Hopefully, he'll wrestle as good as his mother too." I smirked, falling down to my knees beside Aaron. He had dribble running down his chin, so I wiped it off with my sleeve.

"I have visions of you spoiling him rotten. That won't be good for him when he goes to school, you know. Let's just give him a life like any other child would like. He can spoil himself when he gets older."

"We're up for a challenge, aren't we?" I asked, seeing the future in my mind.

"Yeah. We are." Ted agreed, pulling me into his arms as Aaron was amusing himself with spit bubbles.

**I know this is short, and the next one will be too. Please review.**


	18. Everything Comes Out in Vince's Office

**Thanks a million for reviewing. Seriously, you're the best. **

**Here's the final chapter. Sorry it's a day late.  
It's twelve years on, and sort of recaps on what happened between Ted and Kate-Lynn throughout the story. Enjoy anyway.**

**Chapter 19: Everything Comes Out in Vince's Office**

"Come on Aaron. We're going to see all of your uncles in the WWE." I said, bringing twelve-year old Aaron along.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to wrestle in the ring?" Aaron asked, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Probably after the show, but until then you're to stay here backstage. Ok?" I asked. Aaron nodded.

"Good. Now let's go find your father first. He could be anywhere." I told him.

Nearly everyone by now knows Aaron. If he's ever backstage at the show, everyone would go, 'Hey Kate-Lynn. What's up Aaron?'. I liked it in a way because I know that since everyone likes Aaron, there's less of a chance for anything to happen to him.

I walked past Vince's office, and heard him yelling. I stopped a second and listened. I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just curious to see who was getting in shits.

"Vicky Guerreo, if you don't leave my office immediately, I'll throw you out on top of your head. And you can kiss goodbye to being permanent manager of Raw too." He said. Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I let out a small squeak.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on Vince yelling at Vicky Guerreo. He doesn't like that." Ted whispered in my ear.

I smirked. "How do you know that it was Vicky Guerreo he was yelling at? You must have been eavesdropping too."

"Hey dad." Aaron said, smiling.

"What's up Aaron?" Ted smiled, messing up Aaron's hair.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair!" Aaron complained, spiking it back up again.

"That came from your side." Ted told me, watching Aaron fussing over his hair.

"So he's more an Orton than he is a DiBiase?"

"No. He's more a Kate-Lynn than he is a DiBiase." Ted replied. "Come on. Cody and the rest are waiting for us."

We left our hiding spot, and just as we were passing Vince's office, the door opened and Vicky was literally thrown out into the larger wheelie bin.

"Ah. There's our DiBiase family. How are you Aaron?" Vince asked, holding his hand out for Aaron to shake. I've taught Aaron loads about speaking to Vince, and I hope it pays off.

"I'm grand sir, thanks. You?" Aaron asked. He took Vince's hand and shook it politely.

"Very stressed. Listen, can I do you a deal?" Vince asked Aaron. I froze, as did Ted.

"Please continue." Aaron said.

"How about we write up your application form to join the WWE. How does that sound?" Vince suggested. A smile spread across his face.

"That sounds great sir, but aren't I too young yet?" Aaron asked, confused.

"It's always good to have your place set early, no matter what age you are. Sure your mother started wrestling at only sixteen." Vince said, bringing us all into his office.

"Mam did say that to me. So I'll have to wait four years to join the WWE?" Aaron asked again.

"Think about it. Four years to practise against your parents. To beat them in a proper wrestling match. Plus all the years you already have been wrestling them." Vince said, letting Aaron think about it.

"OK. Can I practise in the ring outside before and after shows?"

"Of course. You can even wrestle others if you want to. I've heard you wanted to try and wrestle Edge, so could could use him as a practise dummy."

"When can I practise?" Aaron asked eagerly. He was really desperate to get into the business.

"We have to think of school as well Aaron." I interjected.

"What did you do about school when you joined at sixteen?" Aaron retaliated.

"I'm not letting you do what I did. You can get a tutor." I told him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Explain it to him." Ted told me.

I sighed. "Fine. When I was sixteen, I was through nearly every school in the state, and was kicked out of each and every one of them for fighting. One letter, and a clip of me fighting, that was sent home from school, Randy accidentally took to work with him. When he left his bag for a match, Cody found the letter, read it, and then showed it to Vince, as well as the clip." I began.

Vince spoke up. "I remember that. Most of the moves she performed were ones Randy would use in the ring, so I decided to bring her into the business since she was of legal age. There was no way of educating Kate-Lynn, so we left her to the wrestling, and I admit she took Raw by storm. The viewers ratings went beyond sky high, but we didn't put her in a main storyline yet. We didn't want to throw everything at her at once. But then Ted came along."

"We fought so much, it became a daily thing. It got worse again when Legacy began, and then the fights became hourly. Then something changed. I think it was at your birthday, then at the spin the bottle when we were hiding from the older guys." Ted began to remember.

I did too. "Yeah. We had nowhere to hide so we ended up on the top bunk of a bed, curled up tight so we wouldn't be caught.  
Then we got down and the others suddenly came back in, and I was terrified of getting in trouble with Randy, because he was really strict back then.  
Like our thoughts were in sync, I hid behind Ted and Ted hid me, making sure Randy didn't catch me. He was like my protector." I smiled, taking Ted's hand affectionately.

"We didn't know where we stood after that. Did we still hate each other? Did friendship come along? More? We were both confused, but ignored it though.  
We then went back to St. Louis where the next show was being held, and considering that's where your grandparents lived, Legacy stayed in their house.  
The freaky part was, that night, Kate-Lynn got a phone call from her mother, who was supposedly dead. We went out to the graveyard, and unburied her mam I guess. Turns out that she never died."

"Everything was ok there I guess, then TNA came along." I murmured the last part. I was never fond of remembering that little era.

"That was harsh, on both of us. You see, Randy had seen your mam and I getting closer and closer, and wasn't happy with it. So he sent me away to TNA, making everyone else think that I decided to move. I was quite annoyed, but had to listen to him."

"Why did you have to?" Aaron asked, after a long silence.

"I had to son. I was threatened." Ted said sadly. "So Kate-Lynn followed be all the way to LA from St. Louis-"

"Because I figured out that I loved him.  
The depression was too much, which helped me figure that out, so I flew out on a plane after Ted to catch up with him and tell him." I admitted. "So we eventually bumped into each other, and then spent the night together in a hotel room.  
After that, Ted had sent me home, and I was happier, but yet still upset about not being with him. We promised that we'd text every day, but then they stopped too.  
One night, Cody brought me to see Ted, because he knew where TNA was staying. It was there we actually admitted it to each other that we loved each other and, obviously, we got together. That's when I figured out that Randy had sent Ted away." I said. Just thinking about what Randy had done made me a little pissed off again.

"So I moved back to WWE, with the help of Peter Facinelli who was guest host on Raw, I was brought back onto Raw.  
All was well, and then Randy got mad, again, about Kate-Lynn and I being together, so made us get married because Kate-Lynn was still an Orton. There was no problem with that, so we got married, and then the sex began to increase. We even had a seriously hot make-out session in a changing cubicle in a clothes shop somewhere. That little old lady was so funny." Ted grinned. I hit his chest.

"Don't be giving Aaron ideas. He's still only twelve." I hissed.

"That following Monday on Raw, Randy was really pissed off and attacked us in the ring. He attempted to RKO me but ended up getting Kate-Lynn." Ted continued. That was one thing Ted never forgave Randy about, was that RKO.

"That wasn't part of a storyline either." Vince said. "Which I wasn't happy about. I had to suspend the three of you for three months, which made the ratings drop a bit but I had to stand by my word. Everything was quiet. Superstars were afraid to talk. I was nearly afraid to speak myself. Those three months were so tense, but nothing could be done." Vince said, and he's genuinely regretting it.

"So while we were off the show, Kate-Lynn and I had a run in. We thought that Kate-Lynn could have been pregnant, but it turned out she wasn't. It was just a common flu or something."

"When we got back onto Raw, I was very stressed. I managed to pick a fight with Maryse, something no Diva would have done, and what topped everything off, was that Randy resigned from Raw suddenly. It turned out that he was only gone for a small while to rethink how he was acting about Ted and I.  
Then I became pregnant on you, so that put me longer time off Raw. We told both sets of parents, and I guess everything went uphill from there. Randy was happy again. I spent some time at home too. Then you came along Aaron." I smiled.

I then noticed the form sitting on the table.

"Shit. We're supposed to be signing the form, not telling our life story!"

"Fuck! I forgot." Ted replied, putting his face in a hand with embarrassment.

"Ok Aaron. Just fill in what's necessary." Vince explained.

Aaron took up the pen and filled in the blanks. Vince then signed it, making everything official.

"It's official kid. When you hit sixteen, you're joining the Raw roster. And don't worry Kate-Lynn, he'll be in school during the day. I'll leave his matches near the end of the show so he can get his homework done too."

"Thank you Vince." I smiled. "Honestly."

"I understand where you're coming from anyway. I'd do the same with Shane and Stephanie if I were in your position." Vince agreed. "Now go on ahead and finish the show."

The three of us got up and left.

* * *

_After the show:_ "So are you happy now that you're going to be in the WWE now?" Ted asked as we went into the car park to go home.

"Of course." Aaron grinned. Evan stood there with his own wife and his eleven year old daughter, Casey. Aaron immediately noticed her.

"See you later." He told us and made his way over to Casey.

Aaron held his hand out to Casey. "Hey, I'm Aaron." He said smoothly.

"That came from Ted's side." Evan and I said at the same time.

"At least he's getting her." Casey began giggling and messing with her hair.

"Hey, at least they're not fighting. Then that would have been a Ted and Kate-Lynn mark 2." Evan pointed out. Ted and I hit him.

"What was that for?" Evan asked.

"Nothing."

Aaron held his hand out to Casey, who took his hand, and the two left to go off somewhere else.

"Definitely came from Ted's side." Evan and I agreed.

"Hey!"

**And that's the end of the story people. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story. I know this one isn't as exciting as the others would have been, but I was never good at writing final chapters anyway.**

**TTYL,  
Mistali xxx**


End file.
